Redemption
by orangekae11
Summary: TASM2: Harry and Peter's relationship that evolved. Peter has had time to mourn Gwen's death, but it's time to rectify his relationship with Harry when he sees that his friend has been through treatment and counselling and has overcome his disease. Asking for forgiveness turns into something much more than just friendship. [Mature] [Parksborn] [Slash] [MxM] [HarryxPeter]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward_."

—George R.R. Martin_, A Clash of Kings_

It had been six months since the death of Gwen, and it was becoming a little bit easier to breath, to smile, and to forgive with each passing day. It had taken five months before he put on his alter-egos costume. It took another month before he let himself mourn the loss of his closest childhood friend. It wasn't as if Harry died, although it felt like it after the spider venom altered his…_everything_, but they ended on bad terms. Really bad terms. All because he wouldn't give Harry his blood because he couldn't fess up to him about being Spiderman. In a way, he felt guilty for not trusting the other. He was reasonably concerned and cautious about giving his blood to Harry because he didn't know if it would cure him, and after finding out what his dad did…it would take a lot of processing before being able to save Harry without killing…or altering him in the process.

It was all his fault.

He wanted so badly to see his childhood friend, and to apologize and beg for forgiveness. Besides Aunt May, Harry was all he had left. The guilt would eat at him, and pester his subconscious for days before he finally relented. It was time to go and visit his friend.

Peter had made plans to go and visit his friend later that week when midterms had finally passed. He was at a café, where the television was set to the news channel. He hadn't been paying much attention to it until "Harry Osborne, son of Norman Osborne, the head of Oscorp, has been released and is on his way back home. Specialists say that the young Osborne is back to his full potential and the hereditary disease has been cured. After being screened for any psychological trauma and disorders, doctors say that Harry can live a happy, healthy, and peaceful life. Now onto the weather…"

Peter looked at his laptop and his books and notebooks, before shoving them all into his ratty backpack and moving behind the café. He pulled off his clothes, and tugged on the mask, shoving the articles in his opened backpack, before shooting off toward the Oscorp mansion. His stomach lurched a bit it what would happen, and after realizing he hadn't thought about what he would say and how he would apologize, his stomach dropped. Harry wouldn't forgive Peter. He would never forgive him for hiding his alter-egos identity when he was in need.

He slipped into an alley to pull on his clothes and running his fingers through his mask-hair. He paced a few times, before taking a deep breath and slipping out from the darkened alley and into the twilight to finally conquer his try at forgiveness. This could go either two ways, Harry would forgive him and Peter could spend the rest of his life making up for it or Harry could tell Peter to never speak or come near him again, which was what he was expecting.

The brunette hesitated when he reached the door. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before raising his fisted hand and knocked on the door, and then proceeded to ring the doorbell. A second turned into five, which turned into fifteen, to thirty, and Peter's heart sunk. Finally the unlocking of the door encouraged him and the Osborn's loyal butler opened the door. He gave him a half-smile when the other recognize him and gestured him inside. "The young master Osborn is currently unpacking. I'll go and alert him of your visit." Peter nodded and thanked the friendly man.

He waited a couple of minutes before his nerves began acting out in impatience and fear. Spiderman didn't fear hardly anything, but Peter Parker feared rejection.

"The amazing Spiderman has come to visit me," a voice said in a mocking drawl. Peter looked up to see Harry standing at the top of the stair case, and he felt an immediate sense of déjà vu.

"Um, I guess, he's kind of wondering if you would visit Peter instead of him though," he said, quirking his lips into a brief half-smile.

Harry placed his hands into his trousers, looking at him without blinking. "I knew you would come."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, well, you always knew me better than I did."

"Why are you here Peter?" His friend said, cutting right to the chase in his own impatience.

He looked up and bit his lower lip, sucking it in briefly before letting it jut out. "I'm here, to congratulate you on overcoming your disease."

"With no help to you," Harry included.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I deserved that one."

"Why are you really here?"

Peter sighed, "I want to apologize, man. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping Spiderman hidden from you, I'm sorry for not giving you my blood, and I'm sorry for not being honest with you in your time of need. I'm sorry." He hesitantly looked up to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry looked at him pensively, before nodding just a bit. "I was desperate, and wasn't thinking rationally."

And Peter knew that was as much of an apology as he was ever going to get.

He was perfectly fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."_

—President John F. Kennedy

It wasn't long before Harry invited Peter into the sitting room. Peter nibbled on his lip in recognition of the room they used to play in as boys. Despite everything that happened between him and Harry, and the tension that hung between them, a fond smile appeared on his face. Harry looked at the expression, not making a sound to pull his friend out of his thoughts. He turned to pick up the bottle of amber liquid and poured it into a small crystal glass. "Do you want a glass?" He asked.

Peter looked up at the glass in Harry's hand, and shook his head, "No thanks."

Harry took a seat in one of the ornate and antique couches, gesturing for Peter to take a seat. Peter slipped his backpack from his shoulders and set it on the ground next to the love seat he sat in. Although the furniture was pleasing to the eye, it wasn't very comfortable. Peter's fingers interlaced, and looked around the room. The window was open, and made the room look warm and inviting. As a kid, the curtains were always drawn and it made the house look cold and scary. Obviously Harry wasn't going to keep his father's presence in the house.

"So, what does this make us, Peter?" Harry asked.

Peter looked up and frowned just a bit. They couldn't exactly go back to being the best of friends with everything that happened between them, but he didn't want them to be indifferent to one another either. Acquaintances was too impersonal, and allies made it seem like they were only in it for a personal gain. Maybe they could start out by just being friends, and working their way up to a point where they could trust each other again. "How does just being friends sound?"

Harry took a sip from his drink, "And how can I trust you?"

Peter shrugged, "How can I trust you? You were involved with the death of my girlfriend, and yet here I am, apologizing and asking for your friendship regardless." He knew it was a low blow, but this wasn't just about Harry trusting Peter, this was about both of them trusting _each other._ They could only to that if they both tried, and Peter wouldn't be in a one-sided friendship.

Harry's eyes darkened, "I wasn't myself."

"Yeah, well, she's still dead." Peter remarked, a bit harsh.

Harry looked at him oddly, before turning away and sipping at his drink. "I guess I owe you an apology then, too."

_Yes, you do,_ Peter thought. "You weren't right, I can't blame you for what you did. All you wanted to do was get better…and I prevented that and it drove you to extreme measures. You were desperate." He reasoned. Of course, it would be nice to hear an apology, but he could never place the blame on Harry completely. That Harry was altered and not…him. The Harry in front of him was the friend he grew up with.

"I'm sorry about Gwen, Pete," Harry said quietly.

Peter looked up at the boy who called him by his nickname. A nickname he only let Harry call him by. "It's alright, Harry." He said, looking at him with a sincere expression. Just the fact that the other apologize, made the situation more real, and yet bizarre at the same time. It was just a testimony to the others treatment and rehabilitation. "How did they cure you?" Peter asked quietly.

Harry seemed to brighten up just a bit at the question. "I was given an antidote to the venom I injected into myself to help return to my natural state. Then it was a lot of testing on the venom they extracted from the lab. They figured out why it changed my biology so much, it was because the venom was coded by your DNA only, or your fathers. That's why the interaction was so bad. Did you know?" He asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I found out shortly after I visited you as Spiderman."

"Well, you were right to not give me your blood. They were able to extract the DNA in it, and insert my own. I was given it in small doses to not overwhelm my already fragile state. The venom not only cured the disease, but also my fractured mental state. After one of the doses, everything just clicked. I was able to see what I did wrong in my act of desperation, and the hurt I caused. After that, a lot of screenings was done on my mental state and I passed with flying colors, apparently. They have noticed that I'm a bit stronger than the average human, despite my stature, and that my intelligence was enhanced. They're not sure if I'll ever have your powers, but it doesn't show signs of it." He said.

Peter nodded, grateful for his friends return to a healthy state. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah, me too, Pete." He said, softly this time, "What have you been up too?"

Peter chuckled, "College, work, saving New York City from mutants gone bad."

Harry smiled, "Where are you working at?"

"I'm still taking photographs for newspapers. It's not making a lot though," Peter admitted.

"Why don't you come work for me at Oscorp? I'm a bit low on staff since the _actual _FBI came in and investigated the people that worked for me, and they were all caught in illegal activity. I could use your brain, Pete." He said.

"Harry…I don't want us to become like our fathers. I don't want to work for you, and it strain our relationship. I couldn't do that when everything is still so…vulnerable," Peter said, gently.

"Then, be my equal. I need help at running the company, and you're the perfect balance of rational and emotional. I tend to focus more on rational. You'll be great for when people and social skills are needed," Harry said, shrugging as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You would…let me do that?" Peter asked.

"You need the money, and you won't have to deal with explaining to your boss as why you can't show up for work when you're busy saving the world in the middle of the night, Pete, it's the only logical option I can think of. I'll have papers drawn up to take care of the legal side of things," he said nonchalantly.

"It would be nice to not have to worry about Aunt May stressing about payments, and doing her job because she likes it," he said softly.

"And you could pay for your college tuition and books, and pay off all the loans you've taken out," he said, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Peter looked away, embarrassed.

"Ah, come on man, I'm not judging you, but I do know how badly you wanted to go to a university instead of a community college," he said, gently.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but community college isn't so bad. Especially for getting my prerequisites out of the way, it's a lot easier on the wallet."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore, not as long as we manage this company together." Harry said firmly.

Peter nodded, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos. I believe in that. I think that's the bases of Greek mythology."_

—Brendan Fraser

It wasn't long before Peters first day at OSCORP was approaching. Harry had insisted a new change of wardrobe for the job and to come in looking professional, and more than anything, _important_. Peter tried not to take too much offense to that statement, but he knew people wouldn't give him the time of day if he walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his ratty converse. Harry was worse than a girl. He took Peter out shopping at some of the best, and most expensive, shops he knew. Stuff like Armani, Gucci, and Ralph Lauren. Pete spent a couple of days being poked at by needles, trying on multiple suits all in the same color, and trying on expensive leather shoes and stuff like that. His head was in a blur the majority of the time, and felt ashamed that he didn't even protest when Harry swiped his platinum debit card because he knew he couldn't afford a tie in any of those places.

Harry helped put everything away in his closet, and looked slightly pensive at the size of it. He disregarded and quickly picked out what he would wear the coming Monday, down to the belt, tie, and shoes. After an awkward wave and hug, Harry excused himself and left the Parker residence.

Peter sat on his bed, his head still in a whirlwind as he tried to process just how much his life had changed. He needed to unwind, and the best way he knew how was to work out his muscles. He was itching to shed his clothes and don the uniform. With the uniform tight against his body, he headed out of the house and began web-slinging to buildings as he neared downtown. His eyes looked around for any trouble, while also keeping himself in the air. He landed on top of a rather large building and perched himself on the corner, listening. His head turned when he heard sirens, and after gathering an accurate idea of what direction the noise was coming from, he began to fly through the air.

It seemed as if a bank was successfully being robbers. _Criminals,_ he thought with exasperation. He swooped in on the get-away van and moved to the cab where the driver was weaving in and out through traffic, creating a lot of damage as he went. He punched the window, before moving out of the way when the man pulled out a very large gun and began shooting at the window. Once the firing stopped, he slammed his fist into the window, and shattered the glass easily thanks to the multiple gun shots that went through. He snatched the gun from the man and easily knocked him out, while opening the door to slam on the breaks. The van lurched before he could hear the back doors open and fire being opened. He "hand-cuffed" the perp with his web, and made his way on top. He watched as two men were in the back opening fire on the cops. He easily shot his web at both guns and yanked them out of their hands. Without their big bad guns to defend them, they raised their hands in the air when the police ordered them to, and they were arrested. "We've got the money taken care of, thanks Spidey," one of the policeman said. He saluted them, and web slung his way back home, feeling pleasantly worn out.

After he returned home, he showered and collapsed onto his twin bed. He fell asleep instantly. When his alarm clock began blaring out Top 40 hits, Peter woke up startled and very confused as to why he was up at six in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, and found the suit hanging on his closet door, the light of dawn cascading over it gently. He sat up and padded over to turn the light on, before heading into his bathroom to take another shower. After scrubbing his body and hair multiple times, he turned the water off and stepped out of the rinky-dink shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and began running his fingers through his hair to shape it, before shaving, brushing his teeth, and putting on deodorant. By the time that was done, his hair was moderately dry, and he began to style his brunette locks into a messy quiff with hair wax. After he felt his hair looked decent, he walked back into the room and slid on a pair of briefs. He began to carefully slip on the expensive clothing, putting the grey long sleeve dress shirt on and buttoning it, the black slacks on and making sure his shirt was tucked in. He slid the black leather belt between the material and belt loops. He put on his jacket and tied the tie around his neck, smoothing his collar back down. He buttoned the middle button of his jacket, before undoing it to slip on his leather shoes. Standing back up, he buttoned his jacket and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He hesitated for a moment, deciding how he should bring his suit. He stuffed it into his father's brief case, and headed off to work in his new suit and with nervous butterflies fluttering around in his empty stomach.

He approached the building with some trepidation, before making his way into the building. He went up to the desk on his left, just like Harry had told him to, and showed the lady his driver's license. She smiled, and handed him his card to get into the main floor. He took the shiny badge and said his thanks and swiped the badge over the small screen to let him in. A green light lit up and let him through. He carried on to the elevator, and murmured his floor number when the virtual lady asked him. The swift elevator carried him up to the top floor, Harry's floor, and stepped off. He made his way into the room and stopped, seeing Harry in the front of a long desk with other official and important people sitting at it. He nibbled on his lip, before softly setting his brief case in a somewhat of a hidden area before making his presence known. Peter breathed in, settling his nerves as best as possible, before he entered the area. A young woman stood up, "This is a private meeting."

Harry glared at the woman, "Denise, sit down. That's your new boss. Pete, come in."

Peter smiled thankfully at Harry, and refused to make eye contact with Denise. The people began to murmur to the others about the "new boss" statement.

When Peter was standing by Harry, his friends smile softened, before turning a neutral glance toward his board. "After my recent release, and accepting the offer to resume head of OSCORP, I thought it wise to bring my friend alongside of me to help me run this corporation. Especially with my track record, we're going to need a bit of a boost to help with stock. Everyone this is Peter Parker, Pete, everyone."

Peter offered them an awkward wave and a small smile. "Hello."

"Pete, right now we're discussing the research and experiments we are beginning to undergo, and also the research that has been kept secret and bringing that back up to the surface, as well. Like the special projects," Harry said.

"Harry," Peter warned quietly.

"I know, the effects of what could happen is dangerous, and that's why I wanted your advice on it. Should we or should we not continue with the research?" He asked.

For Peter's first executive decision, this was a big question. All eyes were on him, and he steadied himself before beginning to answer, "I think the experiments and anything that resulted from the experiments should be destroyed, but we keep the research. Everything in the special projects is tainted. Why don't we just scrap it, focus on what we're working on now, and if something is completed, maybe we can start it up again."

The people all blinked at him, and he turned to Harry nervously. He nodded, "I think that's a great idea. Denise, create a team to destroy anything physical from the special projects, but make sure to save all of the data, research, etcetera, onto its own drive."

"Yes, sir," she said, jotting his instructions down onto a notepad.

"If that's all, then I call this meeting to an end," Harry said. The men and women all bustled out of the office, and left the two twenty year olds in their office. Harry rubbed his eyebrows with some exasperation, "These people are set in their ways. Hard to reason with them. Only reason I get my way is because I'm head, well, we're head." He said.

Peter smiled, before looking around the hi-tech and nicely furnished office. It looked like a really big and expensive apartment with how it was laid out. "Well, hopefully, we can change those ways. It might be nice to not be so indifferent to them. Their opinion counts, Harry," he said softly.

Harry shrugged, "Speak up then. I told you, social skills, not my forte in life."

Peter chuckled, following the other male into the office area. Two sleek and modern glass tables faced each other. Harry pointed to the table that faced the window, "That's your desk, this is mine," he said, walking to the desk that faced the wall.

"Is this…a computer table?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and tap at the screen." Harry said, with an amused tone.

Peter began to tap at the screen, and was shocked to see that the table welcomed him by name. He took his seat slowly, and began to play around with it. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Harry walked over and handed him a small, plastic cube. Peter took it with obvious confusion. "Set it on the table, Pete."

Peter did, and the table instantly recognized it and pulled off…date from it. He opened the files, and skimmed over them. "This looks like it's on energy…" he commented, unsure of his conclusion.

"Correct, we need to create a way to prevent access to the grid from OSCORP. I don't want a repeat of what happened months ago," he said, vaguely.

"Right, right. Isn't OSCORP's energy source provided by the grid though?" He asked, looking up into this friends piercing blue eyes.

"Yes. We need to get some highly qualified electrician technicians and get their advice. I'm thinking we should conduct interviews with what they have in mind, hire them, and give them the credit they reserve," Harry said.

"Redeem OSCORP from what happened to Max." Peter interpreted.

Harry nodded, solemnly this time, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

—Bob Marley

Peter's day went by fairly fast, considering it was his first day and all. It was nice to have Harry with him pretty much the whole day to teach him what the essentials of their jobs are. After he played with the smart desk, Harry gave him a tour and showed him where the research and experiments were being conducted and everything else that Peter was sure he would never remember. He was also positive that he would need a GPS to navigate the entirety of the building. It was way too big, and walking around in the new shoes was killing his feet. Before he knew it, it was lunch time, and they were heading up to their office.

Harry draped an arm over around his neck, "I have something for you when we get back to the office. It should make your job as Spiderman a lot easier." Peter turned to look at him, surprised. "Really?"

Harry merely nodded, and continued to lead the other into their office but instead brought him to the dining area with a crystal glass table with two plate settings already set out. "Lunch will be served shortly. Take a seat, Pete, I'll be back," Harry said, waving to one of the seats as he disappeared around the corner. Peter watched as his friend left before he took his seat, he fiddled with his watch, the material irritating his skin. He finally decided to take it off and set it down on the table.

"Here we are," Harry said, with a slight sense of excitement while maintaining his cool.

Peter looked up to see his friend walk in carrying a gift box with a bright red ribbon to decorate it. Harry handed it to him gently, and Peter took it with some trepidation. "What is it?" He asked.

Harry smirked, "Open it and you'll find out."

Peter removed the ribbon and gently opened the box to find a small contraption that resembled a miniature walkie-talkie. "What is it?" He asked, picking it up and taking it out of its box.

"I've arranged with the New York Police Department to have a way of connecting with you when they're dealing with something out of their control. They can't trace it to your location, I've made sure that they won't be able to find out where you are, and most importantly _who _you are. That way you aren't running throughout the night taking care of the crimes that the police is there to do, and therefore, helping you catch some actual shut eye."

Peter stared at him with some disbelief. "But…why?" He asked. "I mean, thank you, this is great, but I didn't…" He looked at the piece of technology that Harry hand made for him.

"Look, you have a job that needs both bosses at the ready. We can't afford to have the Board asking questions about your sketchy appearance. We need to maintain investor confidentiality, and that means that the others can't detect any sketchiness from both of us. These type of people get suspicious…easily." Harry concluded.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. How do I work it?" He asked.

Harry moved over to sit in the chair next to him, "May I?" He asked Peter nodded his head, and handed him the contraction. Within minutes, Harry had explained the device, and left it sitting in Peter's hand once the arrival of their lunch appeared. Two young ladies, one with blonde hair and the other red, dressed in black pencil skirts and white button ups shirts tucked into it come walking in with a pair of black pumps on. Peter's eyebrows rose when they each set a platter in front of them, the blonde leaning in to him a bit too close for comfort.

He shifted away awkwardly, and released a breath of relief once the female moved away. He turned to see a watchful gaze looking at him when he met curious blue eyes. Harry immediately shifted his gaze and turned to look at the red head smiling at him sweetly. "Dismissed," he said calmly.

"Harry…I'm not ready for that yet," Peter said quietly.

"My apologies, Pete, I was interested to see how you would react," the young Osborn replied.

Pete stared at him, "Why?"

The web-slinger could see the look of hesitation, and the brief moment in which he looked unsure. "Curious about your progress of moving on from what happened to Miss Stacey."

Peter looked away from the intense look his friend was giving him, "I've been trying to stay out of the dating scene for a while now. I can't bring myself to endanger anyone because of who I am."

"Understandable, but you can't live your life in a shell, Pete. You deserve to find love just as much as the rest of us," Harry said kindly.

"Yeah, well, my life isn't normal anymore, and I can't trust anyone with this secret." Peter sighed, "How can I be in a relationship when it's a possibility I may be called out in the middle of the night? I can't do that to them."

"Them?" Harry asked.

Peter looked up, sucking his lower lip into nibble on it. Did he just inadvertently tell his friend that he had no preference when it came to gender? "Look, Harry, I was going to tell you, it was never the right time, and with Gwen I never felt the need to share it-"

Harry's eyes lit up in understanding, "I get it. You don't need to explain yourself. Peter Parker, you are a man of many layers."

Peter shrugged, he never found it to be that big of a deal. He always had the belief that if you loved someone, it shouldn't matter what gender they are, skin color they have, and anything petty like that. He wanted to love someone unconditionally, and to be loved in the same manner.

"Love is love, I guess," he said.

Harry laughed, "I guess. Let's eat. We can look at some of the prototypes for some new technology we've been investing in."

Pete nodded, "Sounds good."

After an eight hour work day, Harry finally set him free. There wasn't much to do, or go over, since OSCORP was doing pretty well at the moment. What he didn't expect to find when he left the OSCORP building was to see a sea of flashing lights and questions bombarding him. It was overwhelming and, with another look, he turned around and headed back up to his office.

"Harry, what the hell is going on? There are news reporters crowding the front door wanting to ask me questions." He demanded.

Harry looked a bit surprised as well, as he headed to the window to confirm what his friend was telling him. He turned back around, "Those parasites," he grumbled unhappily. Despite being well-liked by the magazines, he never liked it when they bombarded him. "I'm sorry, Pete. Apparently someone must have leaked out the information that your one of the new CEO's, and those reporters somehow know it's you. I'll pull a car around the back for you."

"Harry, I can't be followed. Nobody can find out I'm…and with this much attention, someone is bound to find out." Peter said, a bit desperately to his friend.

The blue-eyed man nodded, before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure this out together. For now, I'll have a car pick you up and take you home. I'm sorry Pete, I'll be sure to find out who blew the whistle."

"Thanks, Harry," Peter said, with some exasperation leaking through his tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_First thought, best thought." _

—Lucien Carr in _Kill Your Darlings_

"Honestly, I don't know," Peter told to his Aunt Mae, "I'm in over my head."

His elderly aunt gave him a warm smile, pulling him into a warm hug. Her nephew looked frazzled and exhausted. All she had asked was how his day was and he didn't have an answer for her. It was great to have a better source of income and have the freedom be Spiderman, but was the publicity and fame worth it?

"Go shower and change, I'll have your dinner warmed up when you get out, okay?" She said kindly, and pushed him toward his room.

Peter laughed softly, and headed into his room and began removing the fancy articles of clothing and gently set them on his bed. Once he was naked, he walked into his bathroom and ran the hot water as he began running his hands through his mussed hair. He stepped into the shower and rinsed off his day. He took a long and relaxing shower before he finally stepped out of it and turned the water off.

He walked into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist and began running his fingers through his dripping wet hair. "Hello, Pete."

Peter looked up, startled, and stumbled back into the wall, while maintaining his grasp on the towel that suddenly became a bit too revealing now that there was another person in his room. Especially considering that person was _Harry. _

"Ha-harry, um, what are you doing…here?" He asked, turning to look at his door that he forgot to lock as per usual.

"Thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing," he said, turning to lay on his friends' bed and stare at the ceiling. "Go ahead and change, I won't look if you're that self-conscious. Although you have nothing to be self-conscious about, I might add."

Peter sighed, knowing that it was hopeless to try and argue a moot point with his friend. He began to change quickly, trying to keep his body from being unexposed in case his friend became curious. Especially after that last comment, which was confusing, but he was too preoccupied with trying to clothe himself to make the room less awkward and tense.

Once he had a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, he went to sit on his leather desk chair. "Alright, I'm finished," he sighed with some exasperation.

Harry rolled over and gave him what seemed to be an appraising look. "That spider bite definitely made you less of an awkward geek."

"You should talk," Peter replied back with a small smile.

Harry grinned, and sat up, his eyes radiating with the overwhelming satisfaction of living life to the fullest. "We should talk, Pete," Harry said, out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence.

"So talk," he replied.

Harry grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. Peter easily caught it and threw it back, smacking his brunette fried right in the face. "Aw, man, sorry about that. Any harm come to that pretty face of yours? Wouldn't want the photographers to get mad at me," he said, starting to laugh a bit more freely.

"Hey, smartass, shut it," Harry chuckled, settling the pillow back to where it belonged.

"Alright, alright, go on. What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Peter asked.

Harry seemed to hesitate, staring at his hands before saying, "First thought, best thought." Peter looked at him curiously, as he watched his friend stand up and cross the short distance to stand in front of him. A gentle finger lifted his chin up just a bit, "First thought, best thought, Pete." A gentle press of lips met his forehead and were gone the next second. He looked up to see the back of Harry leaving his room.

Peter was left confused, and a bit angry as to why his friend left him after he kissed him. Friends don't do that. Then again, his relationship with Harry had never been _normal_. When he finally made since of what happened, he stood up and hurried out of his room. "Aunt Mae, did Harry walk out?" He asked.

"Yeah, he looked a bit upset. Are you two okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, Aunt Mae," he said quietly. He went over to sit in front of the steaming plate of food. For now thought, he would wait until the morning. This was something he needed to think through.

After going to bed, three hours in his relaxing sleep, he started hearing an obsessive amount of static. He sat up and saw the device Harry gave him, and pressed the small 'OK' button to let the NYPD know that he was on his way.

He pulled on the suit and mask and was out of the window easily, slinging himself in the lit up night. Peter made his way to Times Square to see what he would be met with. His eyes widened comically behind his mask when he saw a man dressed in a purple and yellow body suit. Confused, he dropped in next to the case. "What's this guys deal?" He asked.

"He's been attacking my men with incredibly hot water, we can't get close to him without being burned. He said he wanted to fight the amazing Spiderman, so that's why called you," the Captain informed.

Peter nodded, and dropped into the center of the blockade. "Hey there…."

Hours later, Peter stumbled into his room at an ungodly hour in the dawn and shed his suit, hissing at his the burns that were not yet healed from the spandex that had managed to not protect him from.

He crashed on his bed and groaned in pain. Within seconds though, his exhausted body fell asleep, just to be woken up a couple hours later. He stood up groggily and made his way into the shower _again _to clean himself from the night's activities. After repeating a similar pattern from yesterday morning, he headed out of his house and saw a sleek black car idling in front of his house. A man stood next to it, "Mr. Parker, I'm here to drive you to OSCORP this morning upon request of Master Osborne."

Peter shook his head, with a fond exasperation, "Alright. Let's go."

After the drive, which cut off twenty minutes of travel time, he had made into the office before Harry. Peter dropped his stuff in his usual hiding place and went to sit in the sitting room.

"Pete, Peter, wake up," a voice called out to him.

He woke up, startled. He saw Harry's concerned blue eyes looking at him, "Long night?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. NYPD contacted me around eleven last night, got back in around three."

"Why are you here then?" He asked.

"Because I'm a CEO now, no rest for the weary, yeah?" He said.

"Go home, Pete," Harry said, "I'm pretty sure I can handle things."

"No. I need to get used to this," Peter said.

"Pete, the only reason you agreed to take this job was because you could skip a day here and there to be Spidey," Harry said quietly.

Peter looked up at Harry, "I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be arguing about this when we have more important matters to talk about, Harry."

Harry turned away and backed up, "Let's not."

"Harry, friends don't do that." Peter said, standing up.

"You're the one who came out to me yesterday!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"So? You were also the one who had the girl get a bit too friendly with me!" Peter rebutted.

"You said you were over Gwen," Harry said.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for anything romantic or intimate right now. I can't endanger them because of what I do, Harry." He said angrily.

"Then open your god damn eyes Parker, for once in your life," Harry breathed out, clearly upset.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"I'm not going to spell it out for you," Harry said, turning around to face the windows.

"Why? Because of your pride?" He asked.

Harry remained silent. Peter wasn't sure why he was trying to get the truth out of his friend, but he wanted to know. Some strange part of him wanted the kiss to mean something to him, but with his reputation, he wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't anything.

"Dammit, Peter. It's always been you. Why do you think I've never been able to forget about you after I left. You were the only person that knew about me entirely, and then I come back and you show up within days of my arrival because you cared about me. Genuinely. Nobody has cared about me in that way for a long time. And the not being right in the head, I took your betrayal hard because I started caring about you more than just friends. So when you expressed how you feel about love, I felt hope," Harry yelled at him. He turned around and brought his fist up to his lips.

"Harry," Peter said, his tone softening considerably, "Look at me. Please."

Harry turned to stare at him with his familiar stubbornness amidst unshed tears.

"It's okay you know, it was jut out of the blue, that's all," Peter said.

"Don't give me the 'we can still be friend' speech. Save it," he begged.

Peter knew that Harry _never _begged unless he was truly desperate. He begged when he wanted his blood, and now this.

Peter looked at his friend, and took in the aesthetic side of Harry. The sharp jaw line, the pale and full pink lips, long blonde lashes, and those expressive blue eyes that could never hide how he felt. Peter could read those eyes like a book. The male was handsome, dressed in slim fitting clothes to show off his physique. It wasn't as if Peter _couldn't _be attracted to the other male, but he wasn't sure what would happen to Harry. After all, the boy was already an Osborn, and that was enough reason for any harm to come to him. Then again, he was Spiderman and he could prevent that.

"Come here, Harry," he said.

Harry stood still for a second, before moving closer to the brown eyed boy. Peter gently pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame of his friend. "I'm not sure how this will work, or what all of this means for me, but you can help me figure it out, okay?" He pulled away, and gently cuffed the boys chin.

Harry nodded, "Okay, Pete."

"Woo me, Harry Osborn, the proper, old-fashioned way, and we'll see what happens," he teased softly. Harry nudged the others arm.

"Let's get to work," Harry said, pulling away, with a soft smile on those full lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_Let's make the prisoners come out and play."_

—Lucien Carr in _Kill Your Darlings_

Harry seemed to relax considerably after their conversation and Peter was sure he had never received so many smiles in one morning from the blue-eyed man. It was a bit odd to see the other male so bright and happy, which he wasn't complaining about, but it seemed as if _he _was the one putting all of those smiles on Harry's face. It was like he was the reason behind the smile, and if he said that that didn't make his insides feel warm and fluttery then he was a liar. Peter found himself returning those soft, private smiles. Sometimes winking if he felt a bit brave. Harry would blush, his cheeks turning a soft pink. Meetings and interviews went by fairly quickly and the two men headed out to a more relaxed environment for lunch. Sitting in the living area, Peter sat on the couch and rested his arm on the back as if inviting the other to come and sit next to him.

His friend's eyes showed his amusement before sitting in the love seat opposite him. Peter raised an eyebrow, as if asking "really?" Harry threw his head back in laughter. That made Peter smile warmly at the other, taking in the other male in his entirety. He was wearing a nice button up t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and dark, black jeans with a pair of black combat-looking boots. The male was an epitome of mystery and relaxed swagger. He looked good in the relaxed apparel, but his favorite Harry would always be the male in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with a pair of vans on. Comfortable, relaxed, trusting Harry. "We should hang out tonight, Harry," Peter said.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" He asked, peering at him through his dark eye lashes that framed his bright blue eyes perfectly.

"Why don't we rent a movie or two? Relive our childhood days," he suggested, feeling slightly nostalgic.

Harrys lip turned into ta wolf-eating grin, only made genuine by the expression in his blue depths, "Relive the glory days."

Peter chuckled, "Definitely. You still have your Simpson's pajama bottoms?" He teased.

"Do you still have cookie monster sweatshirt?" Harry replied back.

The two boys were in fits of laughter, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Another round of giggles was shared before they finally calmed when two young women walked into the room to serve them. This time they were different, and a black hair girl sit his food in front of him before eying Peter up and down, before winking at him and turning on her heel to sway her hips suggestively. Peter looked startled before turning to Harry who looked like he might just murder her. That meant that the other didn't set him up.

"Uh, Harry, you alright?" He asked.

"Just because we haven't been on a date yet, you're still mine Parker," he seethed. Peter looked at him carefully, noticing how Peter seemed to be the catalyst to the other's deepest and most raw emotions.

"Hey, man, I didn't look back at her. I looked at _you_, so chill okay?" He said calmly.

"That was completely unprofessional!" Harry said loudly.

"And your stunt yesterday wasn't?" Peter asked.

That seemed to calm the Osborn down, and he looked guiltily back at him.

Peter sighed, standing up and walking over to the other male and crouching down to rest on the balls of his feet. He rested his arms on Harry's knees and looked up at him, "Although it is very flattering to see you so jealous, you need to keep your cool. You've nothing to worry about, okay?"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Mr. Osborn?" A feminine voice called out. Harry looked up and glared at the intruder. Peter looked up to see the familiar woman from earlier.

"What?" He asked, a bit blunt and rudely.

"Phone call," she chirped back, smiling at Peter.

Peter sighed, this would happen after he calmed Harry down, but he figured he could rectify the situation with an easy action. He stood up, and before moving from between the others legs he dropped a sweet peck on the others lips before murmuring a quiet "Behave."

He pulled away and winked at the other. Harry beamed at him, standing up and heading over to the woman who know looked confused and a bit dejected. Peter sat down on the chair and crossed a leg over his knee. He waved with his fingers to the girl in a "see you later" motion. She glared at him, before walking out of the room on Harry's heel.

If all of the women suddenly found him attractive because he was wearing all of these fancy clothes, it was a good thing he had Harry by his side. Harry at least knew the real him. Peter hoped the other didn't mind the small public display of affection, but the smile of the brunette seemed to speak on its own. He knew Harry fed off of emotional interaction and intimacy, even though he refused to admit it. The stubborn bastard.

He looked up when he heard someone's footsteps walking down the hallway. Harry appeared a couple of seconds later and smiled at him. "Is Peter Parker possessive?" He asked teasingly.

Peter chuckled, "A bit, but honestly, the women here are becoming insufferable. Figured it was a good combination of getting them to leave me alone, while also making my intentions and feelings toward you very clear."

"Feelings?" Harry asked.

Peter smirked, "If I'm yours, than obviously you're mine by default."

Harry grinned happily, "Let's eat then."

"Yes, I'm starving," he said, his attention focused on the deliciously cooked meal in front of him. He switched the platters, and picked up the lid. His mouth watered at the delicious pasta steaming and smelling like absolute heaven to his sense of taste and smell. He took a small bite of it, and bit back a relieved moan. He looked at Harry to see some kind of fish dish.

They began eating in silence, devouring the warm meal eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"_You look so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear."_

—_She Looks So Perfect_ by 5 Seconds of Summer

After lunch the two men were given research requests. Harry explained to him that if the request had anything to do with animals and genetics that it needed to be denied. He handed him a stamp for when that was the case, but otherwise to go ahead and sign the line and date it if it didn't include those words. To improve investor confidence in OSCORP, they wouldn't be able to look at that research for a while now. Harry handed him half of the stack with the promise of going home once they finished reading the proposals.

Peter felt silly signing off on some of the proposals because of the ridiculousness of the experiments, but decided they were harmless. Some of them were just bizarre and random, and he had to use his perks of being a CEO and denying them because of the flaws in the drawn up proposal. Very few captured his interest and actually drew him in to read the whole thing. He eagerly signed those ones off and placed them in the stack. After three and a half hours of burning through the shared stack of research proposals, both Harry and he had finished. Peter had thrown his arm over his face as he leaned back in the chair so the crook of his elbow blocked out his sight. He was tired and his eyes hurt.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Harry said, interrupting the comfortable silence.

Peter replied with a thumbs up.

Harry laughed, "Come on, Pete, I can't carry you out of here."

"You can try," he mumbled back.

Harry rolled his eyes, even though his friend couldn't see the action.

"Nice try, bug boy," Harry teased.

Pete peeked out from under his arm, "Original."

His friend grinned, "Of course it is, I said it."

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up, his legs feeling like jell-o and his back sore. He grabbed his case and gestured for Harry to lead the way. Harry flipped him the bird, laughing as he walked out of their office. Peter felt happy…and light. It felt as if he wasn't holding on to burdens or demons anymore, and it was so relieving to feel. Could this be because of the closer relationship shared between Harry and he? Peter watched his brunette friend walk into the elevator and turn around to look at him. His dimples were in full effect, and a relaxed grin settling easy on his face showed the others content and relaxed state of mind.

He winked at his blue-eyed friend and stepped into the glass elevator. The way both men were standing against the wall, there arms were brushing against each other. Neither of them moved. Neither of them wanted to, because if this was a thing and they truly had feelings for the other—then a little physical touch couldn't hurt them so new into their recently developed feelings, at least in Peter's case.

When the virtual lady, probably a borderline Artificial Intelligence, said they had reached the ground the floor, both men left the glass contraption and Harry led Peter to a side door where a car was already waiting for them. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Peter asked. "My phone was a casualty in last nights adventures."

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed him his sleek and thin phone. Peter unlocked the phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello, Parker residence." Aunt Mae answered.

"Hi Aunt Mae, it's Peter," Peter said.

"Hi Peter. How are you? How's work? How's Harry?" She asked.

Peter chuckled, moving into the car and sitting next to Harry, "I'm doing good, Harry's doing well and says hi," he announced when Harry asked him to say hello, "and we're actually leaving early. I wanted to let you know that I'll be hanging out with Harry tonight, so don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Tell Harry hi back for me. I'm glad you're doing well. Thanks for letting me know. Have fun and be good," she said, a bit sternly, knowing what the two boys could get up too.

"Alright, Aunt Mae, I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too, be good." She said fondly.

"Okay, bye," he said, pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call. Peter handed Harry the phone, "She says hi and for us to be good."

"She knows us too well," Harry said, amused.

"Yeah, nothing's changed with that woman," he said fondly.

Both men laughed quietly before they grew silent. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but a nice change from the busyness at OSCORP.

"Do we want to stop for snacks and those movies?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, we should do that now, that sounds good," Peter said.

"Driver," Harry said, "To that grocery store that has DVD rentals in it please."

"Of course, Master Osborn," he said.

Peter looked at Harry and to the driver, "Hey, sir, what's your name?"

The driver hesitated, before answering, "Phillip, sir, but most call me, Phil."

Peter smiled, "Thanks for driving for us, Phil. We appreciate it."

"Anytime, Master Parker," the driver said, with a bit more emotion.

Peter turned to Harry, "Rule number one on interacting with people: don't call them by their title. He's not just a driver, he's a person who has a name, a family, a life. He is just as valuable as you and I are. Next time, find out his name and call him by it, he'll be more eager to help and you'll develop a wide network of friends."

Harry quirked his lips up into a small smile, "Old habits die hard."

"I know, but try." He whispered to him, "You can call me Peter, if you'd like. The whole 'Master' thing is a bit weird for me. I'm just Peter, helping to run a corporation alongside of my best friend."

"Of course, sir." Phil replied.

Peter smiled, turning to Harry, "Once you can tackle this rule, we'll move on." He teased.

Harry punched his bicep, "You're a jerk."

"Well, at least I'm not an asshole," Peter said dryly.

Harry shrugged, seemingly blasé about the situation. Phil stopped the car, "We're here, I parked, so you both can take as long as you want."

"Thanks, Phil. We'll be back soon," Peter said, opening the door and getting out of the car. Harry followed on the other side.

"Rule number one, part two: when they say they have all the time in the world, don't abuse it. If you can help it, take the shortest amount of time you can, because if there is ever a time when you do take a bit longer than usual, and apologize for it, they'll be more gracious about it," Peter said.

"Of course, oh wise one," Harry mocked.

"I'm serious, man, it's easy to have someone listen to your orders, but it's another thing entirely when they respect you," he said, throwing his arm around Harry's neck.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Pete."

"Anytime, now let's go and get those snacks," he said, as they entered the grocery store. They wandered down the snack aisle and picked a couple bags of chips with some dip, popcorn, and a couple bags of mixed chocolates. They bought a thing of canned sodas and headed up to the register.

"I'll pay, go pick out the movies," Harry said, pulling his wallet out after they dumped their loot onto the belt.

Peter wandered over to the DVD contraption and started a search. He picked out four movies when Harry wandered over, struggling to hold all of the bags and the things of soda. Peter took the soda from him, and Harry was able to carry the bags just fine.

"These look good?" Peter asked Harry. Harry glanced over his selection and nodded. Peter went to pay and pull out his wallet to swipe for the purchase when he heard the familiar 'beep' after the card has successfully been swiped.

"Harry," Peter said, putting his wallet back in his pocket, "The least I could do was pay for the movies."

"Don't worry about it, my money at this point has no value because I could buy the entire store out and have _plenty _left over. Plus, if I buy them, that means we can keep them over the weekend because I can handle the charge. You need to be a bit more careful until you get your first pay check." Harry explained, grabbing the discs and putting them in the bag as they came out.

"Thanks," Peter said, grateful that Harry wasn't pitying him, but merely stating facts. Harry respected Peter too much to pity him.

They walked out of the store and walked back to the car. Peter opened the back door, "Hey Phil, you mind popping the trunk for us?"

"Sure thing!" He replied, pulling the lever to release the hold on the trunk.

Peter and Harry set their loot in the trunk and closed it. They slid into their respected seats in the back of the car and gave Phil the okay to drive home.

The drive was relatively boring. Once they pulled up to the mansion, Peter and Harry got out of the car. Phil popped the trunk for them, and they grabbed their items. A butler was quick to come out to help them take the things inside. Peter relinquished the cans of soda easily, wanting nothing more than to change out of his expensive suit. Harry took hold of his wrist and dragged him into his bedroom and closed the door. "Alright, you know where everything is, have at it. I'm going to shower, so if you want, too, as well, the guest bathroom is down the hall to the left, second door on the right."

Peter nodded, and watched his friend disappear into the bathroom. He listened for the shower to turn on before digging through Harry's neatly folded drawers. He pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. It was rather warm in the house, and decided he'd rather be cold than hot. He peeled off his clothes gently and pulled on the loose clothing.

He folded up his clothes and set them on one of the chairs located in the room. He went to flop himself down on the huge bed, and let out a relieved sound from not being on his feet anymore. He stayed there until he heard his friend turn the shower off and the few seconds it took for him to exit from the room.

Peter looked up to see the male wearing his towel around his waist and was still dripping wet from the shower. His hair was pushed back, and Peter could see the water droplets travelling down Harry's toned chest and abs. His heightened senses were not an aid to him when he saw just how fit the other male was. Peter ripped his eyes away to look up at Harry. Harry had noticed him staring, and self-consciously began to play with his wet hair as he continued on to change.

He knew that if he kept watching, that he wouldn't have any control over his actions, so he buried his face into the covers and evened his breathing. Yes, Harry looked like a perfect specimen who was in need of being devoured, but they both didn't need that so soon in their relationship when things were still being figured out from both of them.

"Hey, Pete, ready to go downstairs?" Harry asked, his tone odd to Peter's ears.

Peter rolled over and sat up, "Yep," he said, looking at the other wearing a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. He stood up and followed his "friend" out of the room and down to the living room with the huge theatre.

Their snacks were already laid out, courtesy of the servants, and the DVD's by the Blu-Ray player.

"You get first pick, Harry," Peter said as he sat on the couch and began opening his favorite flavor of chips and then opening a can of the cola soda.

Harry looked over the discs and put one in, and made his way over to the couch. He sat on the opposite side of Peter, and didn't move to touch any of the snacks like usual. Peter glanced at him, "You okay there?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've been in awe of how supportive and dedicated you all are to this story, and how popular it's been getting. Seriously, my email notifications can't keep up! Since it's been so popular and you guys leave such nice reviews, I want you guys to get involved with the story! Here's the deal, if you leave a review on this chapter and tell me what you all would like to see, I might keep it in mind for upcoming chapters. Here's the catch, I'll give you guys 36 hours to review your ideas and create a list of them. Keep an eye out for them!

**Chapter Eight **

"_Fuck you. What does that even mean?"_

—Allen Ginsberg in _Kill Your Darlings_

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Pete."

Peter frowned, but turned to face the movie that was now playing. Harry crossed his arms and leaned back a little on his side of the couch. He curled into the back of the couch, and sighed. He grabbed the blanket from behind and began to situate it just right for it to drape over him entirely.

"Are you cold?" Peter asked curiously, while also keeping his thoughts under control. There was no reason the other needed to know about how such a hot body could ever be cold.

"Obviously," Harry snarked back.

"Are you upset with me right now?" Peter asked, a bit confused with the other's change in behavior.

"Fuck you," Harry mumbled.

Peter placed the chips back down on the table and moved to sit a bit closer to Harry, "I'm not a mind reader, Harry. If I said something wrong, I need to know so I can make it better."

"You didn't say _anything_," Harry said bitterly.

"What did I do then?" He asked patiently.

"Why'd you turn away when I came out of the shower?" Harry asked. Peter could hear the self-consciousness in the other's voice.

The revelation as to why Harry was upset finally smacked him upside the head. "Harry, you idiot. I turned away because it was…sensory overload for me. You're beautiful, a remarkable specimen, but because of my spidey senses, I could see every drop of water travel down your chest and I could smell you. I turned away to keep myself under control."

"Really?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I've never experienced it like that before. All of my senses were alert and intensified. You did that, you fool," Peter said softly. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Harry and pulled him closer to him—blanket and all. He cuddled the boy into his side and kissed his temple comfortingly.

Harry visibly relaxed and leaned into him willingly.

"Are we all good now?" Peter asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Harry said simply.

"What snacks do you want?"

"None at the moment. I'm comfortable."

Peter laughed softly and conceded that he wouldn't be moving any time soon, "Should have brought my chips with me."

"Too bad you don't have your web slingers," Harry said.

Chuckling, Peter nodded and turned to face the television once more. It was a movie he had, surprisingly, already seen. Harry's body was the perfect warmth, it didn't leave you feeling smothered with heat. His fingers made his way to Harry's neck and began playing with the hair, thick and soft between his calloused fingertips. Harry leaned in and nuzzled into his neck. He wasn't surprised that his blue-eyed friend liked to cuddle. The others kryptonite was always physical touch. It made him relax and soften considerably. He may or may not have used that to his advantage of his friend ever became angry with him. A simple hold to his wrist and a hug would instantly calm the boy and reduce him to a snuggle bear.

It felt nice to have a body next to him, relaxed and at ease, and it was different than his relationship with Gwen. She never wanted to have a night in, always wanted to make the most of her last year and of her first year college. Always busy, never had time to relax and enjoy the silence and ease of life. Harry, he understood that life needed to be enjoy in all aspects of life: the good, bad, crazy, busy, peaceful, and quiet. Harry could give him this, this peaceful and lazy atmosphere that he so desperately craved and needed.

Out of the blue, static began sounding in the air with a dispatch calling for 'Spiderman.' Peter groaned. Of course, the villains of New York couldn't take off the weekend. He pulled out the contraption and pressed 'ok' before looking at Harry. The male was looking up at him with wide eyes. Peter gave him a half smile, "I'll be back before you know it," he said softly, pecking the boys cheek and gently disentangling himself from the warm and relaxed body.

He brushed his thumb over Harry's cheek, before turning and running upstairs to pull on the suit. Within seconds, he was out the window of the mansion and was slinging himself through New York City and heading toward the commotion in Times Square. These villains needed to become more original, always taking shop in Times Square was becoming old.

He dropped onto a police car and looked at the familiar rhino suit. "Not this guy again," he mumbled.

"SPIDERMAN!" The Rhino yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out. Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked.

The Rhino replied by dropping to all fours and running to him. Peter sighed, shooting his web to grab the lid to get into the underground gutters and slinging it around him for extra momentum, before slamming it into the chest of the metal contraption.

After containing the guy, and helping clean up his mess and taking a few pictures, an hour and a half had passed by. He made his way back to the mansion, slipping into Harry's room and pulling off the mask. He peeled off the spandex and headed toward the shower in the bathroom. He washed up fairly quickly, and walked out with a towel around his waist. His ears perked up when he heard another body breathing He turned to see Harry lying on the bed.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Jesus, Harry, how long have you been there?" Peter asked.

"The whole time you've been gone. You're hot," Harry said.

Peter felt his cheeks redden at the realization that Harry had pretty much nothing to leave to the imagination. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Are you blushing, Peter Parker?" Harry asked, slipping from the bed. Peter gulped just a bit.

"You are," he commented, moving to stand a foot away from him; which really isn't a lot of space.

Harry placed a gentle, shaky hand on Peter's damp chest. He seemed to be taking in the toned muscles that were evident than pre-spider bite. Not only was he more muscular, although lean, he was a bit wider than his slimmer form. Harry raised his other hand to rest on his chest, before moving them softly down to glide over his abdomen and to branch off to his waist and gently grabbed ahold of it. Peter was all too aware of Harry's touch and warmth from Harry.

"Harry," Peter said in a broken whisper.

"Shhh," Harry said, stepping in closer to him, "Kiss me, Peter. For real this time."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews and following/favorites. You guys are intense. I'm sorry for leaving you on such an intense cliffhanger! (jk, no I'm not. I love torturing my readers :p) Your reviews have been interesting to read and it's definitely help me narrow in what I want to do in future chapters, so thanks! Alright, enough of this nonsense, let's get to the chapter, yeah?

**Chapter Nine**

"_Not even the gods above, could separate the two of us."_

—_You & I _by One Direction

Peter gulped nervously when Harry asked him to kiss him. He knew this kiss would be different. They were alone in the privacy of Harry's room where it was dark and intimate, the lights dimmed just enough to cast shadows on Harry's face. This kiss could turn into something else, especially since he was still naked, for god's sake, but he also knew that if he rejected Harry that it would crush the others self-esteem. Deciding clothes could wait for a bit longer, he nodded, "Okay Harry," and licked his lips. Both of his hands went to Harry's neck as he gently bent his head toward the other to softly press his lips against the others. Harry's response was immediate and both boys were pressing their lips against each other, experimenting with the feel and touch. Harry's hands tightened around Peter's waist, Peter responded by carding his fingers through the others hair. Kissing Harry was the best decision because the others lips were soft and dry and tasted sweet having one of the chocolate bars and the mixed assortments from their loot. His body was warm and soft, and his hair lusciously smooth. It was addictive.

Peter knew that maybe he should pull away, or slow the kiss down to tiny pecks, but Harry was sweet and a warm body that wanted him. How could he pull away from that?

Harry broke the kiss, panting from the over exertion of his lungs. He rested his forehead on Peter's shoulder, his arms slipping to loop around his waist. Peter did the same, enclosing his arms around the lean body that seemed content to be in his arms. "You've ruined me, Harry, absolutely ruined me," Peter murmured to him.

"What's that mean?" Harry mumbled.

"Dating friends has to be like the top five things not to do, and here I am wanting to make sure _nobody _can kiss you, despite the fact you've been my best friend for a decade and a half," Peter said softly.

"Makes since though, you don't have to be someone you're not around me, and I can be the same," the brunette said, yawning shortly after.

Peter smiled, "Yeah, yeah, destiny, fate, whatever. It worked. Now get to bed, Harry, I'll join you in a second because I am very much naked, still."

Harry whined, tightening his arms around Peter's waist, "No, you're warm and a really great pillow. And you being naked is definitely not a problem."

"I can be a much better pillow clothed and laying down," Peter tried.

"Fine, killjoy," he said, pulling away and pouting at him with his blue eyes.

Peter leaned into peck his lips before nudging him toward the bed, "Go."

Harry did as he was told and went to crawl under the covers. Peter turned and quickly dressed, deciding boxers and gym shorts were plenty. He walked back to the bed and laid down, gesturing for Harry to come closer. The male managed to rest his head on Peter's shoulder and draped an arm over his waist. Within seconds of being cuddled up next to each other, both men fell asleep content, warm, and blissed out from their first kiss.

Peter woke up first the next morning, Harry still asleep peacefully on his chest. He stroked the others back gently, smiling at the content sighs escaping from the others lips. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about how this was an actual _thing_. Harry and him were an actual item if they decided to come out, and even if they waited…Peter still had a claim on his blue-eyed friend. Nobody could have him, which meant no more jealous feelings when it came to seeing Harry on another magazine cover with beautiful and exotic women on his arm. No, Harry was his, and that meant the world to him. A gentle kiss on his chest tore him away from his delightful little revelation. He looked down to see Harry looking up at him all sleepy-eyed and mussed hair. His fingers began to comp through the brunette locks as he smiled at him, "Good morning."

Harry smiled back, a soft and sleepy one, "Morning. What time is it?" He asked.

Peter looked at the clock, "Nine forty-seven," he replied.

"I slept in late," he commented.

"What's normal?" Peter asked curiously.

"Eight thirty, give or take a few minutes," the other said, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Jesus," Peter said, "My normal is ten thirty. You morning people are insane."

"I get to enjoy a long day though," Harry pointed out.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Alright, early bird."

Harry chuckled, before rolling over. Peter frowned at the loss of contact, _Oh I'm so whipped,_ as he watched the other check his phone for any important missed calls, text messages, and emails. After deciding nothing was urgent, the brunette sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Peter took in sight of the rippling back muscles when he stretched. He had the need to touch them, right now and then. He sat up and gently moved behind Harry before placing his hand on the flexed muscles that were covered by a tank top.

"Peter?" Harry questioned.

"When did you get these?" Peter asked, his hands gliding over the toned muscles that looked delicious to the eye.

"After the transformation," Harry said quietly.

"Your treatment enhanced them?" Peter asked.

"Yes," he said, quietly again.

"I love them," Peter said, bending down to place a kiss on his shoulder. He felt Harry tense when his lips pressed against the relaxed muscle.

"Shh," Peter said gently, his hands wrapping around to rest on Harry's toned tummy.

"You don't have to do that…" Harry whispered.

"I do, because you have boy image issues. That's why you always cover up. You're ashamed of your body's strength because of the transformation and treatment," Peter said softly.

Harry's hand overlapped Peter's, "It reminds me of when I hit rock bottom."

"Desperation clouds judgment, I'm just sorry I wasn't honest with you from the very beginning. Either way, my DNA would have enhanced your body regardless, just like your treatment. This would have happened, and I love it." Peter said softly, peppering kisses on the other's shoulders.

Peter hoped that with somebody loving Harry unconditionally—flaws and all—that maybe he could learn to be okay with his body.

"Tank tops make you look very appetizing, I might add," Peter teased gently.

He could see Harry smile when he looked up. His head ducked to the side and he moved to wipe his hands over his face.

"You're perfect, flaws and all," Peter said, "Look at me."

Harry turned to look at him, moving to face him a bit better.

"My opinion is the only one that matters, because I will always tell you the truth, no matter how biased it is," Peter said gently, leaning into kiss the others lips.

Harry smiled, "You're never allowed to leave me. Move in with me. I know, it's soon and this whole thing is going ridiculous fast, but we've known each other for years and you know me better than anyone else…live with me. We can help Aunt Mae pay for everything so you don't have to worry about that, but sleeping with you last night…I had the best night of sleep. Move in with me, Peter," Harry said.

Peter chuckled, "Is this impulsive? What if you learn you can't stand me?"

"Pete, I've known you since forever, I'm pretty sure I'm used to all of your quirks and I still stuck around. When I'm alone here in this big house, it's easy for me to become depressed and angry with myself…with you here…you can help with that self-hatred," he said softly.

"Okay, Harry, on one condition," Peter said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We need to at least go on a couple of dates before I move in. I'm talking the whole shebang, dress nice, expensive, over-the-top dinner at some fancy restaurant so I can show you off and we make it official. No hiding Harry. I'm already hiding who half of me is, I won't hide the most important person in my life," he said.

"Okay, Pete, whatever you want." Harry said.

Peter smiled, and after sealing their compromise with a kiss, they went to change into clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Rest in Peace Maya Angelou.

**Chapter Ten**

"_I do my best because I'm counting on you counting on me." _

—Maya Angelou

Peter was out being Spiderman for the evening because taking the weekend off was a concept foreign to villains these days. It was also always in Times Square, which is highly unoriginal. Still, Peter left the manor donning his red and blue suit and willingly leaving the comfort and safety of the home to protect the citizens of New York. Yeah, Harry scored on his boyfriend. As per usual, Harry was in his studying looking at paperwork and considering what needed his attention right now and then when he felt hands grip his shoulders. Harry was instantly alert because Peter's hands were always gentle when they touched him and this was firm, with whoever this was fingers digging into his skin.

"Harry Osborn," the rough, phlegm-filled voice spoke.

Harry remained silent.

"An eligible bachelor like you home on a Friday night. Peculiar," the voice rasped.

Again, Harry remained silent.

"Speechless, are we?" The voice spoke once more, releasing his hold on Harry just a bit, before placing a contraption on his wrist, keeping him bound to the chair. His perpetrator stepped in front of him.

The figure was wearing all black, cloaked in a black cape with the hood up.

Harry wiggled his free hand to his pocket where he had thankfully kept his phone. As the figure turned away, his fingers slid into his pocket and struggled to unlock the phone and reach the dial pad to call Peter. He typed in the familiar number and pressed send, praying to any type of higher power that Peter would answer and hear his capturer.

"It seems like you're a fair price. Capture Harry Osborn, and in return demand all of the items from the Special Projects for your release and freedom. Simple enough, right?" The voice said.

Harry sat there, praying that Peter was listening and also trying to place the voice to a face.

Gulping nervously, he decided to speak, "Do I know you?"

The man, he assumed, laughed, "Why, of course you do."

"Okay," he said, pausing, hoping to buy himself time, "How do I know you?"

"I worked at OSCORP some years ago. I worked on the development of the Special Projects and with animal genetics helping humans."

"Did something happen to you?" Harry asked.

"Ah, now that is the question isn't it. Something terribly good happened. I used myself as a human trial and turned into a remarkable creature."

"What creature?" Harry asked nervously.

"Look for yourself," the voice said, as he turned around and withdrew the hood from his head. Harry looked in frightened fascination as he took in the scales that adorned the others head.

"A snake," Harry said.

"Yes, venom and all. I can also shed my scales to have a rejuvenated, healthy, and younger self. I can potentially live forever," the man said.

"You kidnapped the wrong person."

Harry let out a breath of relief when he heard Peter's familiar voice.

"Ah, the _amazing _Spiderman. How nice of you to join us."

"Look, scale-head, the manor is surrounded. If you cooperate, I'll hand you over to the police with no harm done to you and maybe even a reduction of your sentence," Peter said.

"I can't do that, you see, I need Harry," the snake-man said.

"I guess I should have informed you of this earlier, but the Special Projects have been destroyed," Harry spoke up, his confidence returning now that his superhero boyfriend was there.

"You lie," the villain said.

"I don't, we had them destroyed a week and a half ago. It's to improve investors' confidence in OSCORP. I'm sure you understand, having been a familiar employee," Harry said.

The man hissed. It would have been funny if it wasn't such a serious scenario.

"You messed with the wrong spider," Peter said, instantly launching in reprimanding his boyfriends attacker and using his web to restrain the other, thankful that the latex protected him from the venom that was being spit at him. With the villain being covered with his web from mouth to knee, he went to the front door to let the police in. They took him into custody easily, took Harry's statement, and thanked Spiderman before leaving.

When Peter was sure everyone was gone, he pulled off the mask and pulled Harry into his arms. "My god, I was so scared," he said, arms having a firm hold on his waist as he nosed Harry's neck, breathing in the familiar Armani cologne that was so Harry. He pressed tiny kisses to his neck and held him tight. Harry molded his body against Peter's and let out a shaky gasp, the adrenaline finally being worked out and having time to relax in the hold of his gentle boyfriend.

"I'm so glad you came when you did," Harry whispered to him. His face was pressed into Peter's chest and desperately breathing in the others scent and feeling the others familiar touch surrounding him.

"How can I leave you if you've been held hostage in your own home?" Peter said.

"It's fine, Pete, I've been trained for these type of situations—they're inevitable. I can handle my own," he replied softly.

"I wouldn't be able to leave in good conscious though," Peter said back, gently nipping at Harry's neck.

"Can we please have this talk tomorrow? I feel as if I'm going to pass out," Harry murmured.

"Of course," Peter said, gently lifting the other male into his arms and making his way up the stairs for them. He closed the bedroom door with his foot and gently set Harry down on the bed. The male was already in sleep wear, a pair of pajama bottoms and a wife beater. He combed his fingers through the others bangs and kissed his forehead. Harry blinked sleepily at him, "Thanks for coming to rescue me."

Peter smiled, "Always."

When the male fell asleep, Peter moved to the bathroom, keeping the door open to have better access to Harry, to shower and change into a pair of gym shorts. After scrubbing his body and washing his hair, he dried off and pulled on the boxers and blue gym shorts. He turned off the light and slipped into bed, quietly encouraging Harry to cuddle up against him. His boyfriend didn't even protest.

He stroked the others cheek, grateful to have been able to reach the manor on time and also thankful that no harm came to him. He kissed Harry's forehead, cheek, and lips, before finally letting his body drift off to sleep with a secure hold on Harry.

The next morning, Peter was woken up with soft kisses and gentle prods. He blinked his eyes open, before looking at his own wide awake and adorable perpetrator. Harry beamed at him, "You're awake."

"No thanks to you," Peter said, giving him a half-smile. He wasn't quite awake, but he couldn't be too mad at Harry. Especially after the events of last night.

Harry nipped at his chin, before throwing his leg over Peter's waist and moved to straddle his hips.

"You're oddly feisty this morning," Peter said, his hands placed gently on Harry's waist.

"Today's date night," Harry said.

Peter rolled his eyes, _Ah yes,_ he thought. This would be their fifth date from their little discussion, and it also marked their one month anniversary.

"How could I forget?" Peter asked teasingly.

"You didn't," Harry said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well, it is easy to forget with your handsome self in such a _compromising _position," Peter teased.

Harrys cheeks reddened, "Damn you, Peter."

"You love me," he said.

Harry tried to slide off, but Peter turned the tables and helped flip Harry onto his backside, Peter above him in between his legs. "I prefer this though," he said, wickedly.

Harry slapped his shoulder, "No fair, Parker!"

Peter chuckled, bending down to kiss his shy and embarrassed boyfriend, pulling an inch away from this sweet, tempting pink lips, "I love you."

Harry's face softened, "I love you, too."

And that was all that mattered to Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I've decided, for the readers sake in interest, I would do intervals. So maybe, updates every two months in their relationships. Let me know if you guys like this idea or not with this chapter. :) My job is to make you, the reader, happy.

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Kiss me, if you want to be loved."_

—_Kiss Me _by Ed Sheeran

Two Months After Harry Being Held Hostage

Peter knew that their first fight as a couple would happen eventually. It was inevitable, the calm could only go for so long. It hadn't felt calm and peaceful at home either. He could feel the tension in the air and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He refused to confront Harry about it at work because that was unprofessional, but at home when he tried, Harry always smiled ant told him he was fine, even if it was a forced smile and a clipped tone. Peter wasn't oblivious when it came to the most important person in his world.

"Dammit, Harry," Peter said, slamming his cup down on the counter, "What the hell is wrong? If I did something, then tell me. I'm not a mind reader. If I hurt you, or if I did something that pissed you off and I didn't realize, _tell me_. I want to make it right."

Harry looked back at him with owlish eyes, before any emotion was closed off behind the familiar Osborn glare. "The fact that you don't know, is exactly why I am not telling you."

"So you're just going to leave me in the dark here? Harry, when people come to you and ask you for what they did wrong so they can apologize and make it right, typically the person tells them."

"You should know, Peter," Harry hissed. Actually _hissed._

Peter had no patience with Harry's mind games, "I'll be at Aunt Mae's, call me when you're being reasonable."

Harry said nothing.

Peter packed a bag with some clothes and work clothes that would last a couple of days. He wasn't sure how they would manage at work, but he figured he could lock himself in the labs and run experiments with some of his new work friends.

He left the manor in a huff and asked for Phil to drive him back to his old stomping grounds. Phil nodded, concern clear in his eyes, before sitting in the driver's seat.

"Peter, I can't help but ask you why you look so troubled?" He asked, almost apologetically.

Peter sighed, "Harry and I fought tonight, I don't know what I did wrong, he refused to tell me because he's stubborn and prideful, so I left."

"Ah, I see." Phil was quiet for a long couple of minutes, "I remember when my partner and I fought for the first time."

Peter looked up at him, "You're gay?" He mentally face-palmed, "I'm sorry, obviously I don't have a problem…I just…assumed. I'm sorry."

Phil laughed, amused, "Not to worry."

"What did you and your partner fight about?" Peter asked.

"I had joked about our sexual life in front of him with a friend, and he was offended by it, and rightfully so." Phil replied.

"How did you make up?"

"I apologized to him, after I made sure I knew I was in the wrong, and I made sure not to blame it on me being a bit tipsy, I am very grateful he forgave me."

"How do I ask for forgiveness, when I'm not even sure what I did?"

"You're a smart young man, something tells me you might just figure it out. We're here."

Peter looked out the window, and sure enough, he was.

He thanked Phil and walked up to the familiar house and used his key to let himself in. Aunt Mae was in the kitchen fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Hi Aunt Mae," Peter said.

She turned to face him, "Hello darling. Where's Harry?"

"He won't be visiting tonight," Peter replied.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

"No, not really. We fought tonight," he said.

"About what, dear? Come sit." She said, gesturing to the dining table.

"I'm not even sure. Apparently I did something that upset him, and I asked him to tell me because I really don't have a clue, and he won't tell me, so I left."

Aunt Mae frowned, just a bit, before giving him a soft smile, "The heart grows fonder when it comes to distance, and the brain will search for answers. Something tells me that brain of yours know what's wrong. Why don't you take a couple days off of work and relax."

Peter smiled, "Okay Aunt Mae, thank you, I love you, but I'm going to sleep, alright? I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, my boy," she said affectionately.

Peter kissed her forehead and went to his room, a bit of nostalgia overcoming him when he walked in. He peeled off his clothes and changed into a pair of running shorts and laid under his covers after turning off the light. He sat in the darkness, unfamiliar with the feeling of being alone. He was so used to a warm body beside him to help lull him to sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

When Peter woke up the next morning, it was nine in the morning, and despite feeling rested he felt restless at the same time. He groaned, but got out of bed to shower and change into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He shuffled out of his room to the kitchen to smell the home-cooked breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and muffins. He grinned, his aunt had made comfort food. He padded into the room and kissed her cheek, "You're probably the best human being I know."

She laughed, handing him a plate and shooing him away for him to go sit and eat. He chuckled and sat down at the table and began eating. His mouth had watered from the smell, but nothing compared to the taste. He ate, and got seconds, until he felt delightfully food and ready to be put under a food coma. He helped with dishes, shooing his aunt away when she tried to help.

Three days after his first morning back in his childhood home, he had been reading a book when his brain has a light bulb moment. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Harry," Peter groaned.

He checked the time on the clock and figured if he left now, Harry should be back home from work. He called Phil, packed his belongings, and left a note for his aunt. By the time he had finished everything, Phil was out front waiting for him, idling by the curb. He waved to the friendly driver, "Hey."

"Hello, it's been a while. It certainly is nice to see you smiling again, well, a smile in general," he said.

"Harry been a jerk to you?" Peter asked.

"A bit, but I don't take it personally. He is alone and unhappy, it is very hard to smile in those circumstances. I guess you figured out why he is angry with you?"

"Yes, finally," he replied. They both got into the car.

"Is it too personal to share?" Phil asked.

Peter frowned just a bit, "I fear it might be."

"Then don't say a word. You won't get into trouble for not saying anything."

Peter smiled, "Is that a spin-off of President Calvin Coolidge's quote?"

"It is indeed, I am impressed you know it. Not many do," Phil said, surprise clear in his tone.

Peter grinned, "Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises: knowing quotes of less recognize Presidents and pissing off my boyfriend."

Phil chuckled.

When Phil dropped Peter off in front of the manor, he walked into the house quietly. He looked in the study first to find it empty, the living room to find the same result, and finally the bedroom to see his love underneath the covers sniffling. His heart clenched just a bit before he quietly set his belongings down on the floor and moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Harry tensed, and looked up blotchy faced and red eyed at him.

Peter kept his hands to himself for the time being, no matter how bad he wanted to wipe Harry's tears away. "Harry, you do know you are singlehandedly the most handsome, charming, and sought out after man in New York, right?"

Harry shrugged.

Peter sighed, "Well, I find you to be the most attractive and beautiful person I know, and honestly, you have no idea what you do to me. Just because I'm not ready for sex doesn't mean you don't make me feel like a goddamn fifteen year old who has raging hormones. You need to talk to me about this, love. We're both not ready for this, me because I'm wanting to make sure this lasts, and you because you have to be secure in our relationship. Yes, you are beautiful, and you in sweat pants and a t-shirt is a huge turn on for me because I find you to be the sexiest human being. Just because I don't want to have sex just yet, doesn't mean I don't find you to be attractive."

Harry looked away, "Stop being so goddamn logical," he mumbled.

Peter smiled, sensing no mirth behind his words. He gently nudged Harry back to look at him, "I love you, and I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Harry mumbled.

Peter leaned down to kiss Harry. He kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips to taste all of his boyfriend.

Harry returned the kiss easily, his hand moving to hold Peter's neck. Peter pulled away briefly to lie down beside Harry. After another sweet and languid kiss to familiarize with each other's smell and taste again, Harry snuggled up next to him. "Don't leave like that. I'll try not to be as stubborn and tell you what's wrong when I feel like that again."

"Of course, darling," Peter said back, sealing his promise with a kiss to Harry's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I've been getting mixed reviews with the months. So I've decided that I'll try to do longer chapters with each month. We'll see how that works out. [MATURE THEMES]

**Chapter Twelve **

"_I'm half a heart without you."_

—_Half A Heart _by One Direction

Month 4: Part One

After the make-up, Peter realized that Harry was a direct representation of Peter. He made sure to spoil the other boy with thoughtful gifts, and a bouquet of flowers every once in a while. Once Peter started showing how much he loved the other did the other finally start to believe it. Peter had a ton of fun spoiling the boy and seeing the different expression depending on the gift of that week. It was either fond, affectionate, or just happy. Later those nights, the kisses were sweeter and the cuddles more warm.

Both men were in the office, sitting in another meeting with their Board of Director's about investor's confidence and asking questions about what kind of research was being conducted. After those questions were taken care of, the board told both Peter and Harry that one of them would need to make a trip to London to talk to a potential investor with a lot of resources.

Peter maintained his cool until everyone filed out of the room. "I can't go, I have to stay here. They're going to wonder why I never go on business trips."

"Shh, it's fine. Traveling is second nature to me and I know how to handle these situations," Harry comforted.

"How am I going to protect you?" Peter whispered, bringing the boy to stand in between his thighs, after placing himself on top of the table.

"I'll hire bodyguards," Harry said reasonably.

"I could be a better one," Peter murmured, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck and bringing him closer.

"You need to be here to protect our home," Harry whispered, his lips grazing over Peter's jaw as he spoke.

"You are my home."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Lips met lips like matching puzzle pieces, and arms wound around each other's' bodies with ease after countless times of practice. Their bodies were one without having to make love to one another.

"I love you so much," Peter breathed to him, pulling away when his lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"I know you do," Harry said, connecting their lips together in a sweeter kiss.

Peter knew at that moment that this relationship wasn't going to end anytime. After six months, they were still going strong. He knew he couldn't deny his boyfriend, his very secure boyfriend, the chance to worship each other's bodies and becoming one. He knew he wanted to make love to this beautiful man.

"I love you too," Harry whispered once he pulled away.

Peter smiled, his thumb stroking the others cheek lovingly. He kissed his forehead and pulled him into a tight hug. His pocket began creating static and somebody interfering with "Spiderman, NYPD is being attacked by a human snake in Times Square. We request your assistance."

Peter mentally face-palmed, "These villains really need to get creative."

Harry chuckled, and kissed him once more, "Go. I think I need to stay late tonight anyways. Just swing by once you've finished up."

"Alright, I'll be back," he said, quickly changing into his uniform and jumping out of the window to help the fellow policemen with another uncreative and obnoxious villain who was much too easy to defeat.

Peter was surprised when he saw the man who had held Harry hostage. Instantly, he was blinded by anger and went in for the kill before debriefing with the Captain. He began slinging his web to the man and pulled him down forcefully. The man easily slid back up and grinned maliciously at him. He began using all his webs to render the other motionless. Once he was, Peter walked over and slammed his fist in a right hook across the others cheek.

After that he quickly jogged away and headed back to OSCORP. Before entering the area, he watched as his boyfriend was reading something and began rubbing his temple. He quietly climbed up the wall and to the ceiling. He connected himself to a small, but strong spiderweb and lowered himself on it to where he was facing Harry. Harry became startled, before recognizing the red and blue suit.

"That was mean," Harry said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter replied.

"Hm. To what do I owe the pleasure, Spiderman?"

"I have come to be paid back for saving your life."

"With money?"

"No. I don't need any more money."

Harry grinned, before leaning over and gently peeling the mask, revealing his lips and leaning in, kissing him gently. "Thank you for saving me, Spidey."

"I'd do it again," Peter murmured, releasing the web and gently crouched on the table, pulling his mask off to hold Harry's chin as he kissed him deeply, "I'd do it even if it risked my own life."

Harry gasped, and pulled away, "You're life is much more valuable than mine."

Peter smiled, "It's only valuable when you're with me, my love."

Harry beamed at the declaration.

"Let's go home," Peter said, pulling the mask back on and slipping off the table, holding Harry's hand tightly in his covered one, "Hold on."

Peter wrapped an arm around Harry and lifted him up before navigating his way out of the window with the extra body and beginning his descent. He could feel Harry pressing his face into his neck. With only one hand, he made his way through the city back to their home. He slipped inside their bedroom window and set Harry back down on his feet. Harry didn't release him, continuing to hold onto him in a death-like grip.

"Harry, we're home," Peter said softly.

It took a few minutes before Harry pulled away from his hiding place in Peter' neck. He sucked in a deep breath, before looking up at Peter and smacking his chest, "Never again, Peter Parker."

Peter grinned, "You're safe with me."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I like it," the man said, pulling away and walking over to the bit, a bit unsteady on his feet.

Peter watched the other curiously, before deciding a way to relax his tense boyfriend. "Put on your trunks."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Put on your swimwear," Peter clarified with a smirk. He went to peel off his uniform and rummaged through his belongings, pulling out his blue and white striped trunks and slipped them on. He turned to see Harry tying the strings of his shorts that reached just a bit below mid-thigh. His eyes raked over his partners slim body with lean muscle. Harry was absolute eye candy. Peter padded over to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind while pressing a soft kiss to the others shoulder blades. The warm and toned body he was enveloping was his kryptonite. Every time he tried to restrain himself from the others advances, he was reminded about how beautiful and stunning his love was. After another kiss to the shoulder, he pulled away and took Harry's hand in his own, leading him into the bathroom and to the Jacuzzi spa they hadn't been able to use. He figured now was a great time as he started the water.

Peter pulled Harry in between his legs while they waited for the water and pulled him down to sit on his left thigh. He brought the other one closer and connected their lips in a soft kiss, gentle and experimental. Harry's arms moved to wrap around his neck, draping off his shoulders. The kisses grew in want and need for the other. It was interrupted when Harry pulled away, "Water, Pete."

Peter was reminded about the spa filling up, and turned to see it full. He turned the water off, and then turned the dial to the medium setting for the jets. He watched as Harry slipped in first. And settled on the seat that wrapped around the spa. Peter slipped in after him, sitting across from his blue-eyed boy. Harry smirked at him.

"Ever the romantic, Pete," Harry said.

"I don't see you complaining," Peter replied.

"I rather like it," he agreed.

"Hm," was the reply from the brown eyed boy.

Peter leaned his head back and let the jets work wonders on his sore and tense muscles. He could feel the tension melt away and the knots being unwound by the forceful water pressure. He opened his eyes when he felt a disturbance in the water. Harry had made his way over and had gently straddled the boys thighs. Peter's hand went up to his waist and held on.

"Eyes on me," Harry said, dipping in for another kiss, only this one lacked any type of gentleness. Harry nipped at his lower lip and forced him into a deep and passionate kiss, and he knew where this would end up and he didn't have the heart to pull away or slow the kiss into one of gentle presses of lips on lips. The tension between the two was merely a want for the others bodies and to connect on a more intimate level. He couldn't deny it any longer.

He pulled away from Harry's tempting and delicious lips and latched onto his neck, biting down before sucking on it. He dropped a kiss on it, before moving to his chest, trailing kisses to Harry's hardened nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, and earned a delightful whine from the male above him. After pleasuring the nipple for a few more seconds, he trailed kisses over to the one to give it attention as well. Peter looked up to see Harry's eyes closed. He sucked on the sensitive bud nibbled on it gently, before releasing it from his mouth.

His hands mad work of touching ever centimeter of bare skin Harry's chest and back had to offer as he bit and sucked more love-bites onto the flesh. With his added strength, he lifted the male up by holding underneath his thighs. Harry wrapped his arms around Peter's neck as he stepped out of the spa and back into the bedroom, lips locked in another intense kiss.

Peter gently laid the other down on the comforter. His hands still clutched on the others thighs as he continued kissing him as he stroked the warm and damp skin. Harrys fingers had interwoven themselves into his hair. Peter pulled away from the kiss, "I love you."

Harry's eyes opened, and Peter could see the lust-blown eyes looking back at him, "Show me."

Peter gulped, but nodded. He would show just how much he loved his Harry. Peter's fingers went to the strings on Harry's shorts and untied them, gently releasing the velcro that held the material together and slipping them off of his pale lover. After the article of clothing was removed, he went to pull down the boxers, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground with a thud as they were still wet. Peter's eyes were met with Harry's hardened member, leaking in arousal. He wrapped his hand around it and began stroking it up and down. Harry began making soft, low moans. Peter peppered Harry's stomach with kisses as he worked his hand up and down.

He settled on his knees and without delay, brought the head of his lovers member into his mouth. He sucked gently on it, his own arousal hardening even more by the delicious gasps and whimpering noises his lover was making. He went down as best as he could, and pulled off. After a few seconds of this, he pulled off completely, not wanting his lover to release his arousal just yet. He stood off and removed his trunks and briefs, and moved back to his lover.

"Scoot back to the middle of the bed," Peter said, a bit breathless. Harry did as he was told, but his gaze was staring at Peter's arousal. Peter climbed onto the bed and settled between Harry's thighs. "This is what you do to me," Peter said, bending down to kiss Harry.

He moved to the side of the bed to open up the drawer in the bedside table and brought out a small tube. He situated himself between Harry's legs and popped the cap open. He squeezed the lube onto his index and middle finger. "This is going to be cold," Peter warned as he gently placed his fingers at Harry's opening. Harry tensed.

"Shh, relax. If I don't prepare you, it'll hurt," Peter murmured gently. He worked his index finger around the entrance before pushing it in. Harry's eyes closed, and Peter could only imagine how strange the feeling might be. After he was able to fit his finger, he added his middle. He rubbed over a nub-like part and Harry instantly moaned, "Do that again."

Peter grinned, he had found Harry's prostate. He rubbed over it once more, before sliding his fingers from the entrance. Harry whined and opened his eyes. Peter squirted the lube onto his member and used his hand to lather it up. His neglected arousal was sensitive. He moved closer to Harry and placed the head right at Harry's entrance. He leaned over Harry, hands by his chest, and gently pushed in. Harry groaned in pain, and tensed considerably. Peter stopped and waited for his lover to adjust to his length. He pushed in once more when Harry's face relaxed. After a couple tries of this, he was all the way in. He collapsed onto Harry, his mind foggy with pleasure at the tightness of Harry. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in, rubbing over Harry's sweet spot. With the instant pleasure erasing the pain, Peter was able to move his hips into a gentle rhythm. Peter watched as Harry's face expressed his pleasure. Harry's eyes were staring up at him, his mouth open as he tried to breathe. Peter bent his head down and pulled the other into a kiss as his movement began to quicken. He could feel his release. Seconds later, he could feel Harry tighten even more around him before releasing himself onto Peter and his bellies. That was the catalyst for Peter, and with another jerk of his hips, he came in Harry. Peter pulled away from Harry's lips, and buried his face beside him, his body resting on top of Harry's satiated. After their climax, and they were able to breathe normally again, Peter rolled off of Harry and his limp member pulled out from Harry's entrance. Harry rolled to his side and kissed Peter's arm.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Peter smiled, "I love you too."

Peter helped a boneless Harry get under the covers and cuddled up beside him, wrapping the other in his arms as they lulled each other to sleep.

The next morning, Peter felt deliciously sore and rested. Harry was next to him, fast asleep on his chest. He laid there in the after bliss, and was glad that he felt no guilt or negative thoughts about making love to Harry the night before.

Peter knew Harry was awake when he could sense the change in breathing. Harry groaned, before making his way to straddle Peter's body and placing his face in Peter's neck. Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around the sleepy and cuddly male. "I'm sore," Harry whined.

"I can give you tome Tylenol," Peter said, kissing Harry's neck and collarbone.

"No," Harry said, "Don't leave. You're warm."

"I can tell by the way you're lying on me like an octopus," Peter said teasingly.

Harry chuckled, but made no movement. Peter stroked Harry's back with his knuckles, trailing them softly up and down the expanse of Harry's spine, settling to rest at the lower part of his back.

"Happy six months, babe," Peter said.

Harry pushed himself to sit up and sat up, no shyness in his naked form, "You remembered!"

Peter rolled his eyes, sitting up as well to be closer to Harry, "How could I forget, my love?"

Harry blushed, but leaned in to kiss him.

Peter kissed him softly for a few more seconds, before pulling away, "Did you make plans for today?"

"We have reservations tonight at a restaurant," Harry said.

Peter grinned, "You look hot in a tux, you know."

"I do know, you always remind me whenever I need to wear one," Harry replied.

"We might not make it to our reservation. I might not be able to control my urges anymore," Peter said darkly.

Harry's eyes dilated, "That would be a shame, since I made these reservations a month ago."

"It wouldn't necessarily be a shame if I could have my way with you," Peter replied, rolling Harry over to lay on his back. Peter's hands slid from his waist to Harry's thighs, opening them up a bit more.

"Peter," Harry breathed.

Both men were aroused now, and Peter brought Harry off into a sweet climax by stroking him. Harry returned the favor, and Peter came in minutes, not having a high libido after seeing Harry's pleasure-induced face and having Harry's hand and mouth on him. It was sensory overload.

They made their way into the shower, spending more of the time kissing and touching one another than actually cleaning each other. Even so, they were able to shower and step out of it. Peter noticed Harry was limping just a bit and moved to the medicine cabinet and handed him the bottle of pain reliever. Harry took it, blushing. Peter kissed his lovers cheeks, "Nothing to be shy of love, as long as you felt good."

"I did," Harry whispered back.

"I'm glad, not take two of those. I'm going to put some clothes on and change the bedding," Peter said, kissing him and walking out of the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you all for you sweet reviews! I figured I could indulge you, it was bound to happen. Much love to you all.

**Chapter Thirteen **

"_Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?"_

—_Sweet Dreams _by Eurythmics

Month 4: Part Two

"Pete! We need to go! Hurry it up!" Harry called from downstairs.

Peter was finishing tying his tie and making sure he looked okay for their date night, since they would be celebrating their sixth month anniversary. He took another look at himself in the mirror and figured he looked well enough in the expensive clothes. He turned the bathroom light off and made his way out of their room and down the hallways and stairs to meet Harry.

His blue-eyed lover was absolutely glowing today, and he looked impeccable in his suit, the baby blue tie doing wonders with making his eyes look bluer and brighter. Peter admired him for a minute or two, before making his presence known.

"You look wonderful," Peter said, bringing the other into a light peck on the lips.

Harry grinned, a tinge of pink dusting over his cheek, "You look less dorky than usual."

Peter laughed at the teasing, and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm kidding, you look great Pete. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course, lead the way," Peter said, their fingers interlocking. Harry pulled on their clasped hands, and Peter followed. Phil was outside, the door open and waiting for them obediently.

Peter grinned, "Good evening Phil!"

"Evening, Peter, Harry," he said kindly

"Hi Phil," Harry said.

"It's good to see you two happy," Phil said, an amused look on his face.

Peter rolled his eyes, while Harry blushed just a bit. Peter let Harry slide into the car first, and then followed him. Phil shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat. After buckling their seat belts, Harry reached out and interlocked their hands again. Peter grinned.

"How's your husband, Phil?" Peter asked.

"He's great, currently out of town on a business trip, so I've been home alone for a bit and it's strange," Phil replied

"Are we ever going to meet this partner of yours?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wasn't under the impression you wanted to," Phil replied.

"Of course, you're my favorite employee and I like to think we are friends. Why don't you and your husband come over for dinner sometime?" Harry invited.

"Yeah, that would be great. Come on, don't say no," Peter pleaded.

Phil laughed, "I will talk to Mark about it and get back to you the next time I see one of you."

"Wonderful," Harry said, satisfied.

"How is your aunt, Peter?" Phil asked.

"She's great, still beautiful and stubborn," Peter said fondly.

"She's a lovely lady," Phil remarked.

"That she is." Harry agreed.

"We are here," Phil said, opening the door and making his way to open Peter's door. Peter stepped out and waited for Harry to step out as well, before tangling their hands together once more.

"Pick us up at nine?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I am yours for the evening. Enjoy," Phil said, before getting back into his car.

Peter opened the door for Harry, following him into the exquisite restaurant.

"Two for Harry Osborn," Harry told the woman behind the podium. She smiled, and crossed off something.

"Yes, please follow me," she said with a smile.

Peter and Harry did, following her to a table by a window in the corner. Dimmed lights made the area feel warm and personal. They sat down and took the menus, thanking the woman. Peter glanced at the fancy menu, before setting it down.

"I love you, you know," Peter said.

Harry smiled, leaning in and motioning for Peter to lean in. Peter did so. Harry whispered in his ear, "Last night proved it," and kissed his lips before pulling away.

Peter could feel his blood rush to his cheeks and could see the smirk on his lovers face. He leaned back and picked up the menu, thinking of a way to exact his revenge.

Peter stared at the menu and sighed, setting it down, "I don't know what I would like. What would I like?"

Harry chuckled, and opened the menu and pointing to a dish, "I know how much you like your pasta. You'll definitely enjoy that dish. Make sure to ask for no onions though."

"How very domestic of us," Peter commented, looking at the dishes description and trusted Harry that he would like the meal.

"I'm not surprised," Harry replied, setting his menu down.

Peter chuckled, "I bet we could settle down right now."

"I'm not that easy Peter, I'm going to need a ring before I settle down," Harry said, a smirk evident on his pink lips.

"I'd give you a ring tomorrow if you're serious," Peter replied.

"I want an actual proposal Peter, not just a rock," Harry clarified.

"Hm, you seriously want to get married?" Peter asked.

"One day, and only to you," Harry said.

"What about kids?" Peter posed.

"We both don't have the right parts to have children, Pete."

"Then we adopt."

"The Osborn's don't have the best luck with raising kids."

"We could change that," Peter said sincerely.

"Why are you so adamant?"

"Because I want an actual life with you, and also say that I helped break the Osborn curse. Come on, the idea has to sound just a bit appealing."

"And what about your job, Peter? How could we raise a child when I have to be at the office and you get called in, hm?"

"Well, look, I got an offer. SHIELD was at one of my sites and asked me to think about joining the Avengers. That means I would have a more normal life, and not have to take care of every super-villain. Look. If I accept this job, then yes, I may get called in, but I'd be able to at home a lot more than I would be now. From what I hear, these guys are great people and it would be nice to have some back-up," Peter said gently.

"You're going to join a team of superheroes, one of them being Stark. Peter, you know the rivalry Osborn and Stark have with one another," Harry insisted.

"Yeah, I do, but it shouldn't have to be like that. Both companies have different involvements. Plus, this is a great chance for reconciling that relationship as well. Tony Stark is someone I would want to have on my side, don't you think?"

"The Board would never agree to have an alliance with Stark."

"Then let's change their mind. Look, I haven't contacted SHIELD yet. Take some time to think it over. There just seem to be more pros than cons. It would also do well for OSCORP to have friends."

Harry leaned back in his chair, "Why are we talking about business on our anniversary?"

Peter knew when to drop a conversation.

The meal was delicious, and dessert the perfect amount of sweetness. After convincing Harry to dance with him, they left the restaurant and were delighted to see Phil waiting by the car for them.

He opened the door, "Have fun you two?"

"We did." Peter replied.

Both men slid into the car and waited for the gentle hum to signal that they were on their way home. Harry had his legs over Peter's thighs, "I am thinking movie night."

Peter smiled at him, "Whatever you want."

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Peter pulled away and smiled at him, "Love you."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks for being so patient! I just started my first week of summer school at my community college this past week and was out for two days with food poisoning, so it's been a bit hectic. I've decided to drop the months. Too confusing. Hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

_We never quite thought we could lose it all" _

—_Ready, Aim, Fire _by Imagine Dragons

Returning to work that next Monday was a bit of a mood-killer for both Peter and Harry, and they weren't looking forward to propositioning their idea to create an alliance with Stark Industries. When they walked into the meeting room, they didn't expect to already have the Board of Director's sitting around the table. Peter glanced at Harry quizzically, while his boyfriend took it in stride and continued to walk in, "Gentlemen and ladies, to what do we owe the pleasure of your surprise visit?" Harry asked.

Harry and Peter made their way to the front of the table and sat down. One of the older men spoke up, "We have some concerns that have been raised that might threaten investors willingness to invest in the company."

"Go on," Harry said.

"Well, although we are very happy that you and Mr. Parker are happy together, some of our investors may not want to invest in a company that openly supports that kind of relationship," the man said firmly.

Harry took a second to think, before he swallowed and sat up a bit straighter to reply. "You're saying that we are worried about investors interest in our company because we support a Constitutional right of being able to pursue happiness?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Young man, do not bring social reform into business-"

"Do not call me "young man" when it is so evident that I am your boss. Social reform attracts potential investors. Why would we want the money from people who are homophobic and close-minded. Has our ratings dropped? Has our input-output wavered?"

"No sir, but we fear that it may happen."

"Peter and I have been public, although we have never had an official statement, for six months! Nothing has changed, not since the first picture of us holding hands, to the billionth time we were caught sharing a kiss or an ice cream. It's been six months, and something tells me the homophobic people aren't our investors, but are sitting in this room."

"We have nothing against your relationship, sir."

"Then this matter is closed. Onto the next, Peter has so brilliantly thought of a way to further turn OSCORP into the better corporation that we all know it is. He thinks that I should approach Mr. Anthony Stark and rectify our severed relations, caused by my father." Harry said, calmly.

Peter could see that Harry was still upset about the bombardment from the men and women around the table who suggested that being in a homosexual relationship could hurt business. He gently placed his hand on Harry's knee and patted it. Harry visibly calmed.

"Why would we do such a thing?"

"Never!"

"Stark would never agree to it!"

"You're foolish for thinking Stark would even consider it!"

Harry silenced them, "Last I heard, Stark had nothing to do with the falling out. It was my father's selfish, prideful, and greediness that forced the once working relationship down the toilet. Peter said that Stark would be a good ally, a good friend to have if OSCORP was ever in need. Stark is powerful and rich, but also does a lot of good. We could use that good publicity."

"If you can get Stark to agree to it, then fine. But good luck," a younger women said.

"I'll draw up some papers and have them ready for you all to sign. Dismissed," Harry said, waving them away. Harry stood up and turned around, facing the window behind the table. He waited until they were all filed out before letting out a few curse words.

"How could they corner us like that? Saying our relationship would hurt the business? It's been six _fucking _months and nothing has changed. They're all _dicks_," Harry said, frustrated.

Peter stood up and reached out to the other man, pulling him into his chest, "I'd resign before I would let them ruin this relationship."

"No you wouldn't. I need you here," Harry spoke, muffled by him pressing his face into Peter's neck.

"You handled it very well, I would have stepped in if you gave me an opportunity," Peter said, teasing him gently.

"Did I turn green?" Harry said, chuckling back.

"I feared that you might, but you turned red and that was it," Peter said softly, "I love you."

"Love you too." Harry sighed, relaxing into Peter's warm comfort.

Harry pulled away from the embrace and ran his hands over his face, "We should get the contact information to call Stark."

"Alright," Peter said, "While you are doing that I'm going to go down to the lab-"

"Gentlemen, apologies for interrupting, but we have matters to discuss," a voice said, interrupting.

Peter turned around to face the intruder. Harry's eyes narrowed, and that instantly put Peter on guard.

"How can we help you, Mr…?" Harry asked.

"My name is Justin Hammer, and I'd like to become business allies."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Haha, I hope you enjoy this next chapter after the couple of days left in suspense!

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Smashing the opponent."_

—_Smashing the Opponent _by Infected Mushroom

Peter could see Harry stiffen after the man introduced himself. "Ah, Mr. Hammer. Finally out of jail, I see? How much money did you have to pay to buy your way out of there?" Harry asked acidly.

Justin Hammer just smiled, "Not a lot really, just promises I know I can fulfill. Jonas, my water please." He said, turning toward his assistant. The man beside him uncapped the water and handed it to him, "Thank you my darling," Justin said, replying with some affection in his voice. Jonas nodded and turned the cap back on the bottle.

"Yes, well, OSCORP will have nothing to do with Hammer Industries, I am afraid. After the last dozen times you failed to come through with us, we have cut our ties with you," Harry said smoothly.

"I can offer you money and supplies-"

"Before you go any further, let me just say this: Hammer Industries has nothing of value for OSCORP. You deal with military funding, and some shady under the table stuff with people over-seas trying to hurt our men and women in uniform. You're a cheap skate, and I don't need to waste my time on people who will threaten the image of OSCORP. Might I remind you: Tony Stark is a wise and smart businessman, and has rectified his company for the wrongdoings he himself didn't even create. Just remember, as a competitor with Stark, you will always lose. Now please see your way out of my building without destroying too much of it," Harry said.

Justin Hammer's eyes narrowed, "You will regret this Harry Osborn. I could have offered you security-"

"He has plenty of security, Mr. Hammer, and I believe the man asked you to leave." Peter interrupted, standing protectively in front of Harry.

Justin smiled, a mischievously evil up-turn of lips, "How cute, the assistant protecting the boss."

"Like yours, right? Only, fortunately for me, I'm also the boss. Now don't make me tell you again, leave. Now. And if you ever so much as take a step in OSCORP again, I will personally escort you to the police." Peter explained, calmly and coolly.

Justin Hammer and his assistant left, and Peter didn't relax until he heard the elevator make the familiar noise of the doors opening. He instantly turned and pulled Harry in. This was too much stress in a period of only a couple hours. "Jesus, Harry," Peter sighed.

"I know, the life of a CEO," he replied.

Peter held him, and pulled him away a long while after, "Who is that guy?"

"No one we should ever get involved with. He stole Stark's prototypes and hired someone with a plan to kill Stark and it almost killed him. We need to stay as far away from the guy, and as close to Stark as we can get. I'm going to go call his CEO Ms. Potts. Why don't you get some tea, yeah?" He asked.

"Of course go make your call," Peter smiled.

Peter had prepared Harry his tea, while he pulled out a bottle of coke. He walked into their office, placing the steaming cup of tea on the table in front of Harry. His lover was still crouched over his table with the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Ms. Potts, I understand completely…we were approached by Hammer an hour ago…I couldn't agree more…whenever works for you works for us…that sounds like it'll work out perfectly…thank you Ms. Potts…of course, you too…good-bye."

Peter watched as Harry hung up the phone and smiled at Peter, "Looks like Ms. Potts is willing to set up a meeting and discussing a relationship between the companies. After I explained to her about Hammer, she realized that it might be a good idea to have some more back-up. Hammer Industries is massive trouble."

"Fantastic. When do we meet?" Peter asked.

"Later tonight. Ms. Potts cleared her schedule that evening and promised to have Tony Stark there, so I could formally apologize. We'll be arriving at the Avengers Tower tonight. So not only will you be able to meet Tony, you'll be able to see your potential headquarters if you accept the job," Harry said, winking.

"Sounds great, we should get to work. I have a few files with research requests that have my name on it," Peter smiled, turning to his desk and organizing his desk. He reached for the case files and began to read them, signing his approval or stamping 'DENIED' on it.

The day flew by easily. Peter takes care of the research side of the company and Harry takes care of the finance and business part of the company. Harry wasn't as stressed since he didn't have as much on his plate, and that made Peter happy.

Both men left work an hour earlier to go home and change for their meeting that night. Peter and Harry changed out of the suits and ties and into a more casual appearance. Both pulled on slim fitting jeans, Harry a loose t-shirt while Peter pulled on a V-neck, and both grabbed their jackets. Harry put on his leather one, while Peter opted for a nice flannel. With shoes on and their hair less formal and straight-laced, they took their leave to the tower. Harry told Peter that the only way they could have a meeting with Tony was if they came to his place because, Harry quoted that Tony was a "stubborn bastard who'd rather invent than to have dinner in a nice restaurant so dress casual," so that was why they had changed.

Peter liked Tony, he seemed to be relaxed and didn't buy into the get-up of the business side of things. No wonder he had Ms. Potts as his CEO. When they arrived, Peter slid out of the car and kept the door open for Harry. Peter caught Harry's hand in his own and leaned in for a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry smiled at him before they both turned to the tower and went up to knock on the door.

"Mr. Osborn and Mr. Parker, Master Stark and Ms. Potts are inside. They welcome you inside." An English-accented voice spoke to them just as they were about to knock.

Harry beamed, "An AI," he exclaimed.

"My name is Jarvis, please come in," Jarvis greeted, opening the door for them.

"Thank you Jarvis," Peter said politely.

"Of course, Mr. Parker."

Harry looked like a school boy who just found out he'd won the best science project in the science fair.

"If you go down the hall, you will see an elevator. I will help guide you to the whereabouts of the Master and Ms. Potts." Jarvis instructed.

Both men did as the AI told them to, and minutes later they were standing in front of Tony leaning against the counter in his kitchen in worn jeans and a tank top stained with oil. His hair was slicked back, but there were smudges of oil and grease on him. Ms. Potts was across from in a neatly tailored suit with her hair pinned back in a bun. Both were bantering about something, to caught up to realize their visitors were there.

"Master Stark, Ms. Potts, Mr. Osborn and Mr. Parker are here." Jarvis spoke.

Peter's lips twitched at the exasperated tone the AI had managed to use.

Ms. Potts looked over at them and replaced her frown with a laid back smile, "Please come in. You'll have to excuse Tony."

Peter smiled, "I think we're still a bit shell shocked over the AI."

Tony grinned, "Jarvis? He's great. AI's are a relatively easy technology to build if you have the right mind."

Harry chuckled, "Peter's mind is quite extraordinary. He takes over the research division at OSCORP and oversees all of our experiments. He has a knack for engineering and physics."

"Really? What are some the research you guys are doing?" Tony asked.

"We're actually looking into Artificial Intelligence that won't turn on us. I've had too many nightmares about the AI turning on me, so the difficult part is making the foundation so secure that it would be very hard to crack the coding. That's where we're at. Designing the schematics," Peter admitted.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, the design on schematics are important. I can show you Jarvis' later to help give you an idea on what it should look like."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Sure, one scientist to another."

Peter grinned, "Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father." Tony smiled.

Ms. Potts rolled her eyes at the talk of science instead of business, "Well, I guess we're left to discuss the business side of our companies."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I'm usually the one who does it anyway."

Ms. Potts and Harry both left the two scientists left to discuss while they went over the paperwork and financial aspect of their agreement.

"Tony!" A loud voice interrupted Peter's and Tony's discussion.

Tony's face instantly slipped into an amused grin, "Yes, dear."

Peter watched in confusion as a tall man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a strong stature walk into the room. "Holy shit." He commented.

The man in question turned surprised eyes onto Peter, and gave a shy smile, "I didn't know we had guests."

"Steve, this is Peter Parker, co-CEO of OSCORP. Harry is in there with Ms. Potts. Peter, this is Steve-"

"He's Captain America," Peter said in awe.

Tony laughed, "Yeah, he is."

"This is not happening. I am not meeting America's icon at a _business meeting!_" Peter exclaimed.

"It seems that you are," Steve replied kindly.

"Right. Sorry. I'm just…a big fan. Read the comics and everything. You're awesome," Peter said. He started blushing bright red after he finished his ramble.

"He has that effect on people," Tony commented.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Tony, where's my shield?"

"In the lab, I'm trying to recreate the structure of it. You can go down and get it." Tony said dismissively.

Steve smiled fondly at Tony, "Thank you."

Tony rolled his eyes, but Peter could see an affectionate gaze in the man's eyes. Once Steve had said good-bye and left the two alone, Tony broke the silence, "He's adorable."

"Ador-, you did not just describe Captain America as _adorable_," Peter said.

"I did. He's not just the Capsicle to me," Tony said holding up his hand with a white gold ring adorning his fourth finger on his left hand.

"You guys are engaged?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wedding's in a year. He proposed a couple of months ago…do you not watch the news? It was on every news station, newspaper, and magazine for a whole month." Tony said, confused to as how Peter didn't know.

"Uh, no?" Peter replied.

Tony laughed, "No harm, no foul. Yeah, Steve looks big and scary but he's seriously a teddy bear. All soft and sweet on the inside, his looks are very deceiving."

"I always heard that he was nice and always super polite and respectful," Peter commented.

"He is. I definitely don't deserve him, but the big guy loves me and wants to get hitched, so whatever," Tony said.

"You're lucky," Peter smiled.

"I am. Now tell me about the Osborn heir and you, eh?" Tony smirked.

Peter blushed again, "Uh, yeah. We've been together for about eight months. It hasn't been easy, he has a lot of demons that still haunt him."

Tony stayed quiet for a few minutes, "Don't give up on him. I know what it's like to have demons, and the only thing that really helped was Steve. I'm sure Harry feels the same with you around."

Peter smiled a bit, "He's so worried he's going to turn again. He feels as if he has no control of himself, but he handled Hammer with such calmness, it was impressive. I was about to rip the guys head off."

"Hammer has that effect on people," Tony agreed.

"Which is why we're here, and so that Harry could apologize for what his father did to you," Peter said.

"Ah, well, it's in the past. The Osborn heir is definitely a lot different than his old man and it'd be a bit hypocritical to judge him for his dads mistakes considering I had a dad who was exactly 'Father of the Year' either." Tony said easily.

Peter chuckled.


End file.
